


Sharing me, with you.

by littlelooneyluna



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff, Confusion, F/M, Humour, M/M, assisted suicide mentions, denial denial denial, flat - mates, light hearted for the most of it, scar mentions, thoughts of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert is desperately in need of someone to share his flat with him and after failed attempts at finding someone with 'no weird issues' his sister mentions a friend of hers who could move in. Despite Robert's initial wariness of the 'moody Dingle' he soon finds himself becoming closer to the man who puts up with all his ways.<br/>Things however soon start to go wrong as Robert convinces himself he is homophobic after becoming 'weirded out' by thoughts of the Dingle with another man - keeping it all to himself won't last all that long and soon cracks begin to show as he continues to deny what's really going on in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! With another AU multi chapter fic. First let me say thank you for clicking onto this despite the most terrible summary of a fic I have ever done lol but the good thing is...I've pretty much finished this one and despite the fact that the chapters aren't that long I will be able to upload almost every day (if people actually like it lol) I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you like reading it. It's probably more of my light hearted pieces to be honest and I actually found myself laughing as I wrote this just because I can imagine the comments now about Robert 'denial' Sugden's behaviour throughout it all. Anyways this is the first chapter and I should explain really - even though I think I do okay with it in the fic - so just to clarify...Robert moved away just like canon and only came back to England a few years ago - with Chrissie, until they split about a month before this.  
> For the sake of the fic, Robert didn't cheat on her (definitely not with a man) and it was more about Lawrence's influences on their relationship that ended things between them. 
> 
> I'm rambling, enjoy, let me know what you think so far.

Robert slammed his hand down on the table with a sigh, before pushing his pen down on the small piece of paper in front of him, scratching out the last name on the list. 'Nick Jiles'. He was a weirdo, asking all sorts of questions about what time the lights _had_ to be turned off at night and how he only at organic food that _had_ to be labelled for him in the fridge. Robert was looking for a flat mate not yet another problem in his life.

He was living in a flat, two rooms that he couldn't afford anymore since his split from Chrissie White who decided that she wouldn't be paying her half of the rent that they had agreed on anymore because (in all fairness) it was Robert's name that was on the lease. Not hers. Chrissie White. Robert soon realised, after they ended that his pride was heart more than his heart and it became clear they never were really _in_ love like he thought they were. Robert of course had been hurt by it all, but his anger over Lawrence somehow _winning_ when Chrissie said they couldn't work made him feel worse than actually hearing Chrissie _end_ what they had.

Robert needed another flat mate, he was _desperate_ when he enlisted the help of his little sister Victoria to start advertising the spare room. At first it seemed promising, the men and woman all seemed normal, yet each of them had some sort of _issue_. Victoria said Robert was just being picky but he _knew_ that no one that had walked into the flat seemed right to actually _live_ with. No where near right.

"Well that's the last one so, you have to pick one of 'em," Victoria sighed out, resting her back against the sofa and then arching an eyebrow, "Or...I could ask a friend of mine."

Robert turned to her, staring blankly because he didn't understand why she hadn't said anything sooner. " _Now_ you tell me, seriously _Vic_." He let out, annoyed.

Victoria bit her lip, a hand waving up and then falling again. She was a smiley girl, always had a glint of cheekiness about her and Robert softened as he realised she was only trying to help.

"Well you might not necessarily _approve_ of him that's all." Victoria said with a shrug, pulling at her top as she looked at her brother.

 _Him_. For some reason that got Robert's attention even more.

Robert stared at her, his face scrunched up a little. "Why wouldn't I?" thoughts entered his head, a slob, an alcoholic, a drug dealer - he wouldn't put up with that.

"Well." Robert watched as Victoria titled her head, "He's a bit...moody." She let out finally with a weak smile.

Robert scoffed, "Moody. Is that it?" he said, not quite believing that was the _issue_ this man seemed to have.

Victoria nodded her head before closing her eyes tightly, "I can see it now, the arguments." She let out with a sigh before opening her eyes and then smiling at Robert, "But you _are_ desperate so..." She added seeing Robert's face look like he was thinking about it, really thinking about.

Robert stopped the thoughts in his head and frowned at Victoria, "So he's looking for a flat then?" He said softly.

Victoria nodded her head, "Lives in the village with his mum, he's been going on about getting his own space for ages. She owns the other half of the pub." She said cautiously as she watched her brother realise what she was saying.

Robert widened his eyes, "A Dingle?" he asked as if it was the most off putting thing in the world.

Victoria bit her lip again, "Well...yeah. It's not a problem, jeez Rob he's my friend." She said slapping him hard on the arm, "And you are -"

"Desperate. _Yes_ , I get that. Thanks Vic." Robert pushed the words out harshly, making a point of each one.

Robert thought about the prospect of living with a Dingle, living with anyone that reminded him of home, of _Emmerdale_  bloody village. It's the last thing he wanted, but he was Victoria's friend apparently and so he couldn't be _that_ bad.

"Fine." Robert huffed out slowly, "Ring him. Ask if he's still interested or not." He muttered out as he watched Victoria clap her hands together like an excited little girl.

 

**

 

A few minutes later Victoria was putting the phone down and walking back into the living room with a smile on her face, "He's coming now, I told him that you do some completely unnecessary interview thing so -"

" _Vic._ " Robert snapped, a warning.

Vic stared eyed, "You should be thanking me. I'm getting you a flat mate, a _decent_ looking one as well." She added with a smile.

Robert blushed, he didn't understand why. "That - that doesn't make a - difference, Vic." It came out in a mumbling mess of words.

Victoria couldn't help but laugh, her eyes widening again as she saw her brother blabbing about, " _Settle_ down, settle down. I'm only kidding." She teased, her voice slightly higher than usual.

Robert cleared his throat, feeling foolish for his overreaction. Victoria sighed as she walked towards him and grabbed her back, pulling up towards her shoulder and then smiling.

"Better get going now." She said as she turned to face Robert, "Adam said he's cooking tonight so that should be interesting."

Robert shook his head, "Woah you can't leave, this bloke hasn't even come yet." He said nervous all of a sudden.

Victoria rolled her eyes, "I've been here hours, I _do_ have a life ya know." she said aa she reached the door, "Tell me how it goes yeah." Victoria opened the door as she heard Robert raced towards her suddenly realising that he didn't even know what this guy's name was.

"Vic! What's his -"

"Aaron, Aaron _Dingle_." Victoria said with a smile as she walked away.

 Robert hovered at the door for a few seconds. _Aaron_. It rang a bell, his sister had mentioned him in conversation before - he was sure of it.

Aaron. A name to the _moody_ man at least.

 

**

 

Half an hour later there was a knock at the door that made Robert stand up for attention like a soldier. His palms were sweating all of a sudden because this _Aaron_ was linked to Victoria, to a place he left behind and it made him feel _odd_.

Robert carefully opened the door and looked at the man who was standing there. Dark gelled hair, solid frame, favourite colour obviously black, trimmed beard that made him look refined and eyes that were the bluest blue.

Robert's mouth was dry almost instantly, "Hi... I'm - your - Robert." He stumbled out, hating himself. _Your Robert, oh lord._

Aaron frowned a little, as he titled his head and stared at Robert, "I'm Aaron." He let out slowly, "Vic said you were looking for a flat mate." He said as if the words just rolled of his tongue easily, as if he wasn't fazed at all by the mess Robert was becoming in front of his eyes.

Robert nodded his head as he gestured for Aaron to come inside. He stood by the door as he watched Aaron looked around the place, his mouth turning into an O shape as he saw the kitchen, modern, clean, white and perfectly kept. And then the living room with the sofa Victoria loved to slump on and the television that was resting on the wall.

"Not bad this." Aaron said, a smile on his face as he looked back at Robert and caught him off guard.

"Er yeah, it's...liveable I suppose." Robert said trying to be sarcastic and failing as Aaron looked at him funnily.

Aaron cleared his throat, "So Vic said you wanted to ask some...questions or -"

"Yeah just, 'have ya ever killed anyone?' that sort of thing." Robert let out a nervous laugh and then suddenly stopped himself as he saw Aaron's face fall a little as if the question _actually_ applied to him, _shit_.

"Well let's get this over with then." Aaron muttered out as he sat on the sofa and watched Robert stare at him, a little shocked by how comfortable he was making himself.

Robert hovered by the sofa before deciding to pull a chair from the breakfast table and sit a few meters away from Aaron.

"Weird how I've never seen ya before, considering." Robert blurted out, titling his head as he tried to see if he remembered Aaron at all, he gulped hard realising that he probably wouldn't forget those _blue_ eyes.

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah well." He looked towards the floor, "I keep myself to myself a bit." He mumbled out before looking up at Robert. "Besides it's not like you ever turn up at the pub, or the _village_ for that matter. Vic's always coming here."

Robert gulped, he didn't know why he found it hard to go back to the village but he _did_. He had moved back to England from his wild travels four years ago and started having more regular contact with his sister, not Andy though because that was _too_ hard for him, for both of them to try and overcome. Robert had thought about moving home, but decided against the whole idea when Diane started talking about his dad, about _family_ and suffocating him without her knowledge. Victoria had been distraught by the idea of Robert up and leaving, but then there was an opening for a flat in Hotten, close to Victoria and he took it. To keep her happy, smiling.

"Yeah, you're right." Robert mumbled out, clearing his throat as he leaned forward a little bit and tried to change the topic. "Your mum owns the other half of the pub, right?" Aaron nodded his head.

"How comes ya want to move out?" Robert asked, stopping as he heard himself and wondered if he was being _too_ forward.

"It's about time I actually do stuff for myself I reckon." Aaron let out with a sigh, "My mum's great and all that, you know supportive but...it's not like I'm a kid or anything."

Robert titled his head to the side, trying to work out how old Aaron was. He didn't seem that much older than Victoria, no where near older than him but there was something in his eyes that told Robert he had _lived_ for a long time.

"So, how old are ya?" Robert asked after a few seconds.

Aaron frowned, "Twenty three, why?" He said almost instantly, again catching Robert off guard by just his _presence_.

Robert shook his head, "Well I'm twenty six so..." He trailed off not really knowing where he was going with this.

"Yeah I know that, I know quite a lot mate." Aaron said cooly, the word mate making Robert feel weird again. Robert held his stare, eyes focused on Aaron's because he didn't understand how he knew and then it hit him.

"Vic." Robert said simply, shaking his head a little.

Aaron nodded his head, a hand coming up to his face and scratching his stubble. Again making Robert feel _weird_.

"Yeah mate, I mean 'big brother Robert' is all she goes on about sometimes." Aaron said the words without a hint of irritation in his voice. It felt odd to know that this bloke knew things about him and Robert didn't have a clue, all he knew was that the blue eyed boy was _moody_. He didn't seem that bad though, he was hardly the friendliest of faces and he made Robert feel _weird_ but still he wasn't completely unbearable.

"Well that's unfair." Robert let out with a huff, causing Aaron to lift an eyebrow, "You know stuff about me and all I know is that you're a Dingle." He left out _moody_ , on purpose.

Aaron heaved his shoulders up and then down again, "Yeah well what can I say, I work in the garage. Dingle owned of course, I live in a pub. Half Dingle of course. My life practically revolves around being one." Robert couldn't work out if Aaron was being sarcastic until he let out a small smile at the end and prompted Robert to do the same.

"Mechanic then?" Robert said, _well yes obviously he is you idiot._  Aaron nodded his head slowly. "I used to be one, _way_ back in the day." Robert said before rolling his eyes, "God I sound old." He let out with a huff.

Aaron did a little face, scrunching up his noes as he titled his head. It made Robert laugh, Robert didn't laugh all that much.

"Used to be, what do ya do now?" Aaron asked, looking at Robert.

"Work for a business firm, signing deals for companies." Robert said before stopping as he saw the way it was going over Aaron's head completely - practically _jargon_ to him.

Aaron made this little face, pulling his mouth down. "Fancy pen pusher then?" He asked, dared to tease and Robert had to clear his throat and hide the way he seemed to be blushing.

"Er more than that mate." Robert said after a few seconds, puffing his chest up playfully, "It's all very important." He said, a small smile barely painting his face as he saw Aaron nod in agreement, understanding that he was being slightly sarcastic about it all.

Aaron looked around the flat again and then down the hall, "Do you mind if I - you know see the bedroom?"

Robert gulped hard before letting out a shy nod as he watched Aaron walk towards the hallway and go to open the door of his own room, "No this one." He said a hand coming up to meet Aaron's shoulder as he turned his body to the right. _Weird_.

Aaron looked at him for a second, a small frown on his face and then tore his eyes away as he opened the door of _his_ room and went inside.

Simple, a bed, a wardrobe, white walls.

"Any good?" Robert asked as he waited by the door, he was watching Aaron and seeing the way he did this little small nod of the head as if he was quietly praising the space, it was making Robert smile a little as he looked.

Aaron turned back round to see Robert, pulling hands into his pockets as he nodded and followed Robert back into the living room, "So how long since?" Aaron suddenly asked, causing Robert to frown as they reached the sofa again.

"Since?" Robert asked, leaning over a little, confused.

Aaron nodded his head as he slumped down on the sofa, burying his feet into it. He hated when Victoria did that.

"Since your ex left?" Aaron said simply, his head titling to the side an then he gulped hard as he saw Robert's face.

Robert frowned a little, his eyes flickering. "Vic said something about that too?" he spat, annoyed.

Aaron shook his head, "No I just assumed ya know with one room spare, hardly looks slept in. Dosen't seem like your last flat mate stayed there is all." He said with a shrug.

Robert couldn't believe how _forward_ Aaron was being about his private life, it was weirdly refreshing.

"Right little Ms Marple aren't ya?" Robert said, an eyebrow lifting as Aaron looked at him, regretful. Robert sighed, "Yeah well, a month ago so I'm past the whole let me sleep with a million women to get over her thing," Robert blurted out causing Aaron to smile a little, a small curve forming as he looked up at Robert. "If that's what you're wondering about." He added with a sigh.

Aaron shook his head, "Well I wasn't but..." Aaron began to chew at his lip, "Thanks for letting me know..."

Robert studied the way he was playing with his lips, his heart was pushing and pulling weirdly and he had to look away. He didn't understand what the hell was going on with him, maybe it was because Aaron was so unapologetic and he didn't know how to react.

Robert cleared his throat, "Well it's yours, if you want it?" He said, gulping hard and then looking towards the hallway.

Aaron nodded his head, "Sound, yeah cool thanks." He said standing up awkwardly as if he wasn't sure whether or not to shake Robert's hand or not.

In the end it resulted in a awkward meeting of hands for about three seconds until Robert cleared his throat and looked away again. "We'll settle rent and all that soon." He said cooly.

Aaron nodded his head, "I should get back, tell my mum." He said before pulling a face at the thought.

Robert smiled again, "Won't go down too well?" He asked Aaron as he saw the way he seemed about it.

Aaron sighed hard, "With any luck Diane we'll convince her I'm a big enough boy now." He said with a roll of his eyes.

Robert tried to smile again, the mention of Diane made his heart thump a little. He didn't make as much effort as he should, "Tell Diane I said hi." He said sheepishly, regretting almost instantly the way he said it.

Aaron nodded his head as he walked towards the door, "Sure she'll be made up to hear from ya." He said dryly, not putting too much emphasis on the words as if he didn't want to upset Robert.

Robert opened the door for Aaron and then blushed as he saw the way Aaron was starring at him, almost flattered by having the door opened for him, _jesus_. "Well I'll see ya soon then yeah?" He blurted out as Aaron walked past him.

Aaron nodded his head again, "Yeah, see ya soon." He said with a weird cheeky look about him as if he knew something Robert didn't.

Robert stood there watching him walk down the stairs and out the apartment block, he was almost swaying as he went, but to anyone else it seemed as though he was just a regular bloke walking down a regular road.

No one saw the smile on his face, especially not Robert.


	2. The first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron finally moves into Robert's flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised when writing this that Robert and Chas would know each other quite a bit but in this fic lets just pretend Chas knows Robert mainly through Katie bad mouthing him.

A week went by before Robert saw Aaron in the apartment car park, heaving boxes out of his boot as a woman flapped her arms about near him. She was older, wearing a black coat and heels. Aaron's mum Robert guessed as he watched from the entrance door, listening.

"Aaron." Chas let out in a whine, "Are ya sure about this?" She asked, a hand blocking Aaron from picking up another box from his car.

Aaron shook his head, putting a hand on his head. Robert watched, an eyebrow lifting as he saw Aaron was wearing a deep purple jumper and jeans. No black in sight.

"Mum we've been through this how many times?" Aaron said, sounding more than a little annoyed by his mother's words.

Chas sighed as she moved her hand away and held onto Aaron's shoulders, "I'd just hate to think you were running away." she said tentatively causing Aaron to shrug her off and tut.

"Mum look around," Aaron said waving his arms around the car park, "I've moved to a flat in Hotten, not _Zimbabwe_!"

Robert heard that a little clearer and couldn't help but smile.

Chas huffed out, defeated slightly and then lifted her head up to say, "Yeah with Robert Sugden."

Robert shifted his weight a little, what did she have against him? Katie he thought, they were friends. Was all that stuff _still_ talked about?

Aaron chewed on his gum, a hand resting on his hip, "So?" He said harshly.

Robert couldn't help himself, he wanted to hear a bit better and found his feet edging closer and closer towards Aaron and his mum until Chas could see him and had to plaster on a fake smile.

"Oh speak of the devil." Chas said, a cackle following straight after making Aaron shake his head in shame.

Robert looked at Aaron for a second, seeing how red he had gotten - embarrassed.

"You must be Chas, remember me?" Robert said smiling at Chas. He certainly remembered her voice, loud, demanding but her bark being much bigger than her bite.

"Of course, can't forget someone so..." Chas made a point of looking at Robert up and down, "Memorable." She said simply, her eyes flicking to Aaron and seeing how completely done with her he seemed.

Chas stopped herself because of it, sighing a little as she turned around to face Aaron properly and whispered, "You ring me...if _anything_ happens or - or you don't think it's working out - because I know what's he's like, he's clever when he wants to -"

"Mum!" Aaron sighed, ruining the quietness and seeing the way Robert seemed to have heard every word regardless of how quiet she thought she was.

Robert cleared his throat, "Nice seeing ya." He said suddenly regaining the confidence he always had.

Chas shook her head before planting a kiss on Aaron's cheek and getting into her own car, "See ya darling." She sat, poking her head out the window and then looking at Robert, "Ta ra." She said dryly, hardly bothering to try and play nice.

Robert watched her drive away and saw the way Aaron was looking at him sheepishly, "Well she's lovely." He said flatly making Aaron turn away.

"Yeah well, she wasn't that keen on me leaving so..." Aaron let out, a hand reaching down for some other boxes and then his whole body leaning over the car as he stretched himself out far enough to get them.

Robert cleared his throat again, his eyes wandered, lower and lower and -

"Don't mind helping me do ya?" Aaron said turning around again all at once and making Robert stare wide eyed, his heart thumping out of his chest because that was _weird_.

 

**

 

Aaron hardly had any boxes, five or six at a push and none were filled to the brim. Robert watched as Aaron placed them down in the living room and then let out a small sigh, clearly a bit out of breath from all the stairs.

"This place ain't got a lift?" Aaron asked, shaking his head a little as he tried to catch his breath.

"No, well I don't think so - if there is I haven't ever seen one." Robert said lamely, it wasn't the first time he just felt the need to say something without knowing where the hell he was going with it at all.

"That's great." Aaron said, sarcastic.

"Yeah well," Robert let out a shrug and held it, not pulling his shoulders down yet, "Suppose you need to get a bit fitter then." He let his shoulders drop then, he couldn't believe he had just said that.

Aaron's eyes flickered onto his, confused. "You saying I need to work out?" He said, a frown growing on his face that made Robert hate himself.

"What?" Robert said in a panic, "No, no I was just -"

"I'm kidding mate." There it was again, _mate_.

Robert looked at Aaron awkwardly before gesturing towards the fridge, "Beer?"

Aaron nodded, walking towards the kitchen area and raising an eyebrow as he watched Robert open the fridge. It was stocked full.

Robert cleared his throat, "Here." He said handing Aaron a beer and then seeing him smile out a thank you.

"So are ya going to tell me how things work or am I just gonna find out as I go then?" Aaron said, finishing off his beer and watching as Robert scoffed.

"Fine then, come with me." Robert said gesturing towards the bathroom so he could show Aaron the shower, the dodgy one.

Robert walked inside the room and pulled out the shower head, pushing it down and then turning it on, "See this is what I call pneumonia temperature." He said making Aaron shake his head and smile.

"I'm not joking. Come here and feel." Robert said as he watched Aaron lean closer towards him and feel the water pouring out. Instantly Aaron pulled his hand away, watching as it turned red from the sheer coldness of the water hitting him.

"Fuck that's cold." Aaron let out, shaking his hand and then blowing hot breath onto it.

Robert nodded, "Exactly." he said simply "So what you do is you wait about thirty seconds until it -"

Aaron started seeing steam rise from the shower, "Feels like the inside of an oven." He frowned.

"Yep, and then after about another thirty seconds, it should be fine." Robert said daring to shake his hand under the water and then gesturing for Aaron to do the same thing, "See it's a decent warm temperature now." He added as he watched Aaron copy Robert and shake his hand.

"Well thanks for that." Aaron said pulling his hand away again and then walking out of the room. "Anything else?" he said softly.

Robert frowned, thinking. "The TV works fine I suppose." He said looking down at the remote and then back at Aaron, "Don't press the blue button though." He said warily.

Aaron couldn't help but let a small smile, "Why? Does it self destruct?"

"Nah it just restarts everything and it takes _ages_ for it to start up again."

Aaron nodded his head before looking down at his boxes, the heaviest one. "I'll put these -" he said attempting to lift it up and failing as the bottom fell through and things started falling out all over the floor.

" _Shit_." Aaron sighed with frustration as he bent over to pick the things up.

Robert hesitated before joining Aaron and turning the box over so that Aaron could push things back inside. A hand fell on a photo of Aaron and his mum. It had a beautiful frame, silver and parts filled with small crystals. Aaron looked a little younger, no beard, less hair, a cheeky smile on his face and Chas looking at him lovingly.

"Here." Robert said as he carefully gave it to Aaron, their eyes meeting and shocking Robert because he hadn't seen how _blue_ they really were.

Aaron titled his head, shyly, "Thanks," was mumbled out as he pressed his thumbs on the sides of the photo and placed it back in the box.

Robert ripped his eyes away, picking up more objects and then finding a small pice of a paper, turning it over in his hand seeing writing on the back. ' _For as long as I have, Jackson xx_ '

Aaron eyes met Robert's again and suddenly snatched the paper out of his hands before Robert could even react.

"That's private." Aaron snapped, for the first time Robert saw a different side to him, a reserved one that he didn't understand.

Robert nodded his head and then suddenly a hand brushed past Aaron's making their eyes met. Aaron wasn't looking away, his eyes stayed firmly on Robert's and it just felt so _weird_.

"Aaron -"

Robert was cut off by the sound of the door being knocked on. Aaron pushed his hand away and tore his eyes off of Robert as he watched Robert stand up and go to the door.

Robert tried to hide his blush as he opened it and saw Adam standing there, _Adam Barton_.

"Eyyyy!" Adam let out, grin on his face and a hand clasped round a six pack of beer. Robert groaned as he saw him, there was nothing wrong with Adam, he was a nice bloke. But Robert just couldn't describe him at all, he was ridiculously excitable, almost always _ready_ but then never knowing what to do at the same time.

"LADS LADS LADS!!" Adam shouted, and then repeated four times as he pushed past Robert making sure to slap him lightly on the cheek on the way, and then fall into the living room as he saw Aaron who had managed to pack everything away again.

Aaron stared wide eyed as he crashed into Adam, hugging him tightly and making Robert feel ridiculously out of place as he watched by the door.

"Mate I miss ya already!" Adam said eagerly after finally letting go of Aaron.

Robert sighed a little, Victoria had told him Adam and Aaron were friends too but he didn't realise how _good_ of friends they were, how _close_.

Robert went to close the door when suddenly he felt a leg hold it out, Victoria.

"Yeah I'm here too, my lovely husband just decided to let me lock up his car." Victoria said as she walked into the flat, hair swept from the wind.

Robert frowned at her and then looked at how relaxed and smiley Aaron had become, "I didn't know they were such good friends." He muttered to his sister.

Victoria rolled her eyes, "He was his best man at the wedding." She said before turning to her brother, "You would have known if ya actually came." She added cooly.

It was a sore point, Victoria and Adam had just quickly decided to get married and Robert had been away, gutted that he wouldn't make it back in time.

Adam finally turned around, laughing over nothing as usual. "Looks like ya landed on your feet mate!" He said, a hand grasping Aaron's shoulder as he spoke.

Aaron nodded his head shyly, "Well yeah it's...liveable I suppose." He said looking up at Robert and smiling as Robert did the same, feeling weird now that they had their own private joke thing going on.

Victoria frowned as she looked between the both of them, then let out a little smile, making sure to keep quiet about what she was thinking.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shower bit was from personal experience lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know if you did! Xx


	3. The first night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria and Adam stay for dinner and after Adam gets a bit tipsy and leaves Robert with questions, he is shocked by what he discovers from his sister about his flat mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam is a joker in this fic, like silly, happy and just always smiley because that's the Adam I love lol. I love writing Vic and Adam stuff too which is why they feature in this chapter a lil bit. Hope you enjoy.

Victoria and Adam decided that they would stay for dinner, as if it was up to them. Robert wanted to say something but Aaron didn't seem to mind all that much and soon all four of them were sitting around the table eating an Indian takeaway and laughing. It felt weird for Robert, having people round - even if it was just his sister and her oath of a husband, and Aaron.

He wasn't the sort of person who welcomed company, especially people like Aaron who seemed to blow hot and cold most of the time. Things had been fine until he touched something he shouldn't have, something about Jackson and for as long as he had - whatever that meant. It clearly _did_ mean a lot to Aaron or else he wouldn't have reacted the way he seemed to do, panicked as he _snatched_ it away.

Robert was starting to regret the company when Adam began getting a little bit tipsy, blurting out things that made Victoria stare at him and shake her head quickly.

"So this whole living arrangement..." Adam started once he gulped down another can, "You know will it, effect...bringing the ladies home?" he giggled as he looked at Robert and saw the way Aaron shifted in his seat.

Robert rolled his eyes as Victoria slapped Adam's arm attempting to silence him, Robert then looked towards Aaron who hadn't said a word. He had expected him to laugh or something, considering what _great_ friends they were.

"Well I mean it won't make no difference to Aaron but -" Victoria pulled at Adam's arm, harshly, "I think someone's had enough!" She said moving the can away from her husband.

Robert frowned, looking at Aaron and seeing him blushing and then looking towards his plate of food. Robert cleared his throat, and then smiled as he pointed towards Aaron. "What is he a bit of a ladies man?" Robert asked being met with wide eyes from Victoria and a hysterical laugh from Adam.

Aaron rolled his eyes and let out a sigh as he pushed his fork down and looked at Victoria, "Should I drive ya home?" He asked softly and suddenly Robert was settled by the idea, "Don't think the comedian is up for driving and you ain't passed ya test yet." He said lifting up from the chair.

Victoria bit down on her lip and nodded her head as Robert watched the scene, jealousy came over him as he realised how well Aaron knew his sister, how delicate he spoke to her.

Robert instantly stood up, "I'll do it." He said quickly, causing Aaron to frown, "You haven't finished your food yet and, yeah it's fine I will." He said because in all honestly he wanted a word with Victoria about what was so funny about the whole ladies man comment and if she knew who this Jackson was.

Victoria titled her head, she didn't know if Robert actually realised he was offering to take them back to Emmerdale, to go back to the village he almost always avoided.

"If you're sure." Victoria asked tentatively, waiting for it to dawn on her brother but it didn't, instead he looked across at Aaron again and then back at her, "Of course."

 

**

 

Adam was asleep in the back seat of his own car as Robert drove them back to the village, it wasn't that far so he realised he had to start talking about Aaron, Victoria beat him to it though.

"So, Aaron and you seem to be getting on." Victoria said, it wasn't a question, just a statement she had thrown out and Robert looked at her a little confused.

"Yeah, he's alright." Robert chuckled out nervously, "And?" he asked, wondering why she had said that.

Victoria smiled at him, her eyes flickering. "Well I mean, I thought you'd be driving each other mad by now but you're not, it's nice." She whispered, biting down on her lip as she looked ahead at the road. "Really nice." She mumbled out and Robert was sure she was a little tipsy herself. It would help get the truth out of her though.

"So what was all that about when we were eating?"

Victoria looked towards him, confused, "What?"

"When I was talking about Aaron being a ladies man and you looked at me as if I said he was a ghost." Robert said, only half concentrating on the road.

"I don't think it's my place, if he obviously hasn't told ya." Victoria remained tight lipped as she spoke as if she was trying to keep it together.

Robert couldn't help but become more intrigued, "Has he got some psycho ex or summat?"

Victoria shook her head, "No...he has got _an_ ex though." she said as if she was giving away secret information.

Robert frowned at her, "Well that's shocking!" He said sarcastically before sighing and then thinking about the other discovery. "Do you know a bloke, Jackson?" He said and suddenly his heart was thumping as Victoria's expression gave it away.

"What - what did Aaron say?" Victoria asked so carefully.

"Nothing, there was this little piece of paper, with writing on it about 'for as long as I have, Jackson' it was odd." Robert said trying to focus on the road again.

Victoria huffed out a gentle sigh, "Jackson was..."

_Was?_

"Spit it out!" Robert snapped as he looked across at Victoria.

"Aaron's boyfriend, he died." Victoria said the words with such deep sadness it made Robert shake his head to try and focus on the road.

"Boyfriend?" Robert let the word out, it felt wrong in his mouth. Aaron, gay?

Victoria nodded her head, "Yeah..." She said trailing off as she saw the way Robert was looking at her, complete shock, "I thought he'd tell ya." She said with a shrug.

"Why would he? He's just moved in?" Robert said shakily, "God, what happened?" He asked, a car crash came to mind almost immediately and he didn't know why.

Robert hadn't even realised he had turned the corner of the village, he knew the route so well. The car started slowing down outside Victoria's cottage and she sighed, "There was an accident, Jackson didn't - he wanted to die - he was paralysed and - and Aaron, he, he helped him." Victoria pushed the words out, obviously not wanting to.

Robert couldn't believe it, this flat mate of his was getting more and more deep as the hours went by.

"Assisted suicide?" Robert said shakily as he saw Victoria looking away and then wiping at her eyes.

"It was terrible, Aaron didn't - didn't cope well he, started..." Victoria huffed out a sigh as she looked back at Robert, "Robert if he ever feels down or anything you call me or Adam okay because he might be, hurting himself again."

_Again? Self harm?_

Aaron didn't seem the sort to be gay, to self harm, to hate himself and feel down. He just seemed like the type of person who got through life, unnoticed, untouched, content with it though.

"Course." Robert said, his mouth dry.

"It _was_ a long time ago though, I mean he's had boyfriends since." Victoria let out with a sigh, pushing back on her seat as she spoke.

Robert felt his heart race a little, the thought of Aaron having a boyfriends, _plural_ was odd. "No one like Jackson though, he just dosen't get close, dosen't say much." Victoria added looking towards her brother.

Thank "Keeps things private." Robert found himself saying as Victoria nodded in agreement. Robert cleared his throat, the talk too _heavy_. "Well it's alright with me, I'm not big on chat either." He said, a smile trying to come though, failing.

Adam started to stir as Victoria pressed a hand to Robert's arm and squeezed it before looking back at her husband, "Guess where you're sleeping tonight?"

Adam huffed out a sigh, "The sofa." He said flatly, giving in.

Robert smiled a little, tried to at least as he heard Victoria mumble, "Oh what a good little boy."

 

**

 

Robert opened the door to the flat and found the table had been cleared and all the plates washed and dried and put away, it was nice gesture he thought. Robert walked towards the hallway and saw that Aaron's door was half open, he was sitting on the bed, well half sitting, half lying as he held his phone up towards him.

Robert cleared his throat and knocked on the door, not knowing what he was going to say, something though because his mind was jammed with these sorry thoughts for Aaron he needed to get out.

"Oh you're back." Aaron seemed surprised as he opened his door fully and Robert's eyes fell on the phone that he had left on the bed, open was a picture of a man, Robert's thoughts turned to Jackson.

Aaron titled his head and then followed Robert's eyes, landing on his phone and then his face grew redder.

Robert realised Aaron had seen him and prepared himself for a push out the door and ' _it's private!_ ' drilled into him. Instead though Aaron simply shrugged his shoulders and folded his arms, as if he knew that Robert knew.

"I don't want to pry." Robert said shyly, tilting his head down towards the floor and feeling bad, "It's just I don't want ya to think that -"

"That what?" Aaron asked, as if he wanted Robert to say it, say that he was _gay_.

"That I have a problem with you and what happened with - with the bloke and you being who you are." Robert was almost skirting around the word, he didn't know why he was.

"Gay." Aaron blurted out, his eyes flickering a little as he spoke as if he couldn't believe he had been that brazen.

Robert nodded his head, a little taken aback by Aaron once again, "Yeah I mean - yeah you know - _that_ , you being _g-gay_ it isn't, well it's not -"

"It's not a problem is it?" Aaron said, a little more sheepishly.

Robert put his arms out towards Aaron's chest but didn't touch him, "God no I don't, er what?" He was stumbling on his words, he couldn't help it, "No I mean why would it be a problem, so what? You're gay that's - that's _fine_." It wasn't though, the thought of Aaron _kissing_ other men definitely wasn't _fine_ , it was weird and he didn't even want to think about it.

Aaron huffed out a sigh, "I get it." He said dryly, attempting to stop Robert while he could.

Robert nodded his head, "I just - you know I didn't want you thinking you couldn't tell me, like I was you know - not er -"  _stop speaking right now._

Aaron chewed on his gum before he gulped a little, "It's not that big of deal." He said with a sigh, "But no, I didn't _keep_ it from you if that's what you think. It just didn't come up in conversation." Headded, looking at Robert.

"Cool." Robert said feeling like an idiot for all his babbling and deciding to turn towards his bedroom to try and get over the awkwardness. He knew Aaron wasn't big on chat, he didn't want to push him.

"Robert." Aaron said still standing by the door and making Robert turn around, "His name was Jackson, you probably know that though..." He said softly making Robert's heart race a little faster. "It was a _long_ time ago, still think of him from time to time though." He let out, referring to what Robert saw, the picture on the phone.

Robert nodded his head, Aaron didn't have to explain himself, he didn't get to close to people according to Victoria but now he was almost opening up to his _new_ flat mate like they were old friends. He couldn't help but feel almost _special_ , as if he had managed to crack the hard shell of a coconut on his first try whilst everyone else watched in awe.

"Course, only natural," Robert whispered out, leaning on his door and smiling, "Night Aaron." He said before walking into his room.

"Night Robert." Aaron whispered back, watching Robert's door for a little longer than he should have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up tomorrow, let me know what you think about this one.


	4. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron's first few days living together result in petty arguments and weird feelings as their differences come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I'd upload tomorrow but wanted to get this sort of filler chapter out tonight. 
> 
> Sort of an in-between, getting all domestic and cute chapter here for you. Nothing major happens but the boy's get used to each other quite well, despite their differences.

Robert didn't mention Victoria's part in all his discoveries about Aaron but it didn't stop a fight perusing about it all between Aaron and her the next day.

Robert stood by the door, listening after just coming back for work and hearing his sister's voice.

"Look I'm sorry, he kept asking questions and I blabbed and said too much!" Victoria squealed, a hand flying in the air.

Robert held his breath as he heard Aaron let out a sigh. "Why was he so damn interested?" He spat, before stopping himself.

Robert thought about the question as he stood by the door, why was he? It made sense, Aaron was living with him - he had a right to know what he was like.

"Er because ya live with him now and, I don't know he's probably just tryna feel ya out." Victoria said quickly before laughing at her words.

"Feel me out?" Aaron said slowly, Robert held his breath again praying Aaron was smiling rather than frowning.

"Yeah that was weird soz." Victoria chuckled out as Aaron did the same. Robert let out a shallow breath, _thank god._

"Urgh Vic ya know you had no right!" Aaron sighed out, some anger gone.

"I know, but...but he was fine with it all so -"

"That isn't the point Vic, I didn't want him looking at me like everyone did at one point, like he's sorry for me." 

Robert frowned at the words, he didn't realise Aaron would care how he looked at him. Why would he?

Victoria seemed to be stunned into a silence because it took her a few seconds before she spoke again. "Rob dosen't like the whole self - pity thingy, and trust me he won't think of ya any differently, he was just interested I suppose because my daft husband kept tryna be funny."

"Yeah you're right, still don't get why he'd be interested though. I'm hardly the most interesting person am I." Somehow the way Aaron said the words made Robert's heart tug a little, as if he was effected by them.

"Aw come here," Victoria must have thrown her arms around Aaron then, "Well Rob obviously likes ya, _and_ he's taken an interested." She slipped the last part out and Robert nearly felt the ground swallow him as he heard.

Robert pushed the door open quickly as he saw Aaron push off of his little sister, "Woah why I do feel like you're tryna say summat by that? The bloke's strai-"

Aaron stared wide eyed at Robert, cutting himself off and growing red in the face. Victoria looked between the two, pulling an awkward face and then smiling.

"Well ah, I should...sorry again Aaron," Victoria looked towards Aaron, "I'll see ya soon." Robert let out a weak smile, willing his sister to leave and sighing when she did.

"So..." Robert let out as he noticed Aaron could hardly meet his eyes, "What was that -"

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, "Something and nothing." He said with a small smile that Robert could have easily missed.

Robert nodded his head slowly, "Right then I've got a Game of Thrones episode to catch up on." He said nervously rubbing his hands together, trying to change the subject.

Aaron crossed his arms over, "You actually like that stuff?" He asked, unimpressed.

  
Robert playfully gasped, "How can you not?" He replied before edging the smallest bit closer to Aaron and seeing him blush, "I'm _interested_ in loads of things, loads."

Robert watched Aaron gulp hard and nod, before looking away and leaving Robert feeling ridiculously stupid, he didn't even know _what_ that was but he felt this overwhelming need to tell Aaron he _was_ interested in him as a person, despite his past or whatever. He didn't know why he felt _weird_ for doing it though, or why Aaron looked at him the way he did.

He didn't want to think about it so he didn't.

 

**

 

Aaron and Robert had their first disagreement relatively quickly, over the silliest of things and suddenly Robert was aware of what his little sister was talking about when she said she could just see the arguments happening already. Robert realised how different they were, how tidy and rational he was and how that differed to Aaron's laid back and messy approach to most things. Robert couldn't complain about that much but the mess on the bathroom floor after Aaron had used it and the dirty plates 'left for later' were things he couldn't just ignore. Robert didn't understand why the things Aaron did weren't classed as _issues_ in his mind though, he seemed to just reluctantly accept it, give in half the time.

"You gonna wash that or...?" Robert blurted out, as he watched Aaron let out a yawn and look towards his room, ignoring the pot he had let 'soak' for some time.

Aaron looked round to Robert, taken aback slightly. "Sorry _mum_." He said, his voice a little annoyed as he sighed and began walking towards the sink. He let out another yawn as he pressed his hands over the tap and Robert suddenly felt awkward, bad even for almost ordering Aaron about the way he did.

"Leave it, I'll do it before I go bed." Robert shocked himself, he wasn't planning on saying that but he felt good for doing it.

Aaron raised an eyebrow as if to say 'are you sure and Robert nodded his head.

Tension squashed that quickly felt odd.

 

**

 

The next day didn't go like that though, it was a lot more shouty and moody Aaron made an appearance until Robert could relax him.

"You know I nearly broke my neck tripping on your shoes?" Robert said, his voice tired as he walked towards Aaron's room and saw him laying on the bed comfortably.

Aaron turned towards him, "Soz." He let out before looking back towards his phone.

Robert stared at him, wide eyed, confused by his short response as if he was a teenager. "There's a rack for a _reason_ -"

Robert was cut off by the loud sigh Aaron let out as he pulled himself off the bed and walked towards the door to move his trainers towards the small rack Robert was talking about, "Happy now?" He let out sarcastic, _moody_.

Robert was a little stunned, his stomach flipping. "Yeah, you're not though."

Aaron rolled his eyes and tried to go back to his room but Robert stood in front of him.

"I've done what you asked like a good little boy, so let me go." Aaron's voice was harsh, cold for a reason Robert didn't understand.

He hadn't seen Aaron like this before.

"Woah, is everything alright with ya?" Robert asked, his voice a little shaky.

Aaron huffed out a breath, "I just don't want to come home from work with people pecking me head to someone else doing the exactly same thing." He snapped before looking up at Robert and sighing out, "Sorry."

Robert bit down on his lip, a weird feeling overwhelming him because he felt the need to make things better for Aaron all at once yet he didn't know how.

"My mum just kept going on about - about me moving back home." Aaron mumbled out with a shake of the head as he spoke.

Robert frowned harshly, he half expected Chas to persuade him to go back home, he hoped it wouldn't happen. He liked Aaron, well he wasn't that bad. "Oh." Robert let out. "Do you want to?" Robert dared, his eyes not meeting Aaron's.

 "No." Aaron said quickly, maybe a little too quickly but then Robert was overthinking.

"I mean, I like it here." Aaron said looking around the flat and then his eyes fell on Robert and he let out a little shrug, "And you're not that bad either." He added with a little smile on his face, prompting Robert to mirror him.

 _Charming_.

 

**

 

The next few days went by and Robert and Aaron found themselves settling into a nice rhythm, Robert found it weird how relaxed he seemed in Aaron's company considering that they didn't really know each other still all that well.

Robert _did_ know however things like how Aaron liked his tea, what time he usual came home from work ( _5-5:30pm_ ) , what to say if Chas rang when he was out (' _Oh hello Chas, Aaron? Yeah he's out at the moment but don't worry he left his passport again so he isn't running away!_ ) and how long Aaron took in the shower ( _ten minutes, seriously that was all_.) 

Little things, they all added up though and soon Robert realised how well things were going.

 

**

  
Robert didn't tell Aaron things, he skirted around most of his _past_ whenever Aaron bought it up in conversation but somehow he still to be okay with Aaron pushing him with certain topics.

"How comes you don't see Diane?" Aaron bit down on his lip, chewing at it and then facing Robert, they were both sitting on the sofa, inches away from each other and comfortable.

Aaron had been the one to cook them dinner, Robert had been touched by it as he sat and ate with Aaron not really expecting them to start actually _eating_ together.

Robert gulped as he looked at Aaron sitting next to him on the sofa, Aaron had mentioned her when he first came through the door. It was hard not to talk about the village Robert realised, especially when he worked there all the time.

"What's she said?" Robert huffed out.

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, "She was just asking how you were, how things are going for you and I wondered why she didn't know more than she did." He said looking at Robert.

Robert sighed as he shut his eyes, Diane reminded him of his dad, of a sort of _family_ they used to be, they _were_ , past tense. Sometimes it was too painful to look back. "It's hard, she's - reminds me of the past, whenever I think of her." He was being honest and it felt odd, he hadn't known Aaron for that long but he was beginning to open up to him about his family. It helped that Aaron knew things, things he didn't have to explain like _Katie_ and _Andy_ and that mess.

Aaron sighed a little softly, "Maybe you don't want to think about the past, but I don't think she does either." He said as Robert looked towards him, "I mean she's more determined to focus on the _future_ , maybe let her." He added, gentle and suddenly Robert grew conscious of how close he had moved towards Aaron, he was nearly pulling his thigh over Aaron's.  _Jesus_.

Robert moved back a little and tried not to draw too much attention to it, "Thanks." He said realising Aaron was probably right and feeling awful for pushing her away, "I've never seen it like that." he said as he see Aaron look at him.

Aaron pulled himself off the sofa and walked towards the fridge, breaking the moment - whatever it had been.

"What can I say? I'm the perfect flat mate me." Aaron said opening the fridge and getting himself a beer, "I mean I'm a decent cook, give good advice," Robert was nodding his head along as if to say _check_. "And you don't have to worry about me nicking your birds either." He added before watching Robert look at him, funnily - as if the comment caught him off guard a little.

Robert gulped hard, looking towards the kitchen sink and then back at Aaron, "I'll have to cook dinner tomorrow." He said, offering - telling.

Aaron stared back, wide eyed, sipping at his drink and then shrugging his shoulders, "Are you any good?" He said, asking - wondering.

Robert scoffed as if to say  _please_ and Aaron simply shook his head as he walked towards his room, a smile on his face that wouldn't stop growing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the little squabbles between the boy's are exactly what I evisioned when I started writing this lol, especially Robert complaining about tripping over Aaron's trainers despite the visible shoe rack he has!!


	5. The date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise shower moment and a date for Aaron leads to even more weird feelings for Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realised Finn and Aaron must know each other because they both live in the village (duh!) but for the sake of this fic lets all pretend Finn dosen't live in the village and is only close to Victoria and Adam.

The next night Robert was later home than usual, he had stopped off at the local supermarket to get some ingredients for that meal he said he was cooking for Aaron. He had thought about it all day as he sat at the desk of his office, punching in numbers into folders and wondering what Aaron liked.

It was weird, they were just _mates_ , well _new mates_. Aaron lived with him but he had his own life, he came and went as he pleased and sometimes he didn't even come home to eat, he'd open the door at gone ten and mutter something about his mum making him something at the pub.

But yesterday felt different. Aaron had actually cooked _for_ Robert, had dinner ready for him when he came home and brushed off the shock and the thank you's he received like it didn't mean anything. And because of that Robert felt this need to almost return the favour, to cook him dinner like he said he would and a part of him half expected Aaron to say 'you don't have to' but he didn't. He somehow welcomed it, almost like it was expected, planned, wanted.

Robert unlocked the door and suddenly braced himself as if he almost knew that a certain someone was there sitting on his sofa, drinking his cans.

Of course he was right, of course Adam was there, sitting on his sofa, drinking his cans.

"What are you doing here?" Robert asked, straight up, to the point.

Adam looked round to him, a smile on his face 'of course' because there was always something to smile about when it came to him.

"Having a beer." Adam said raising his right hand and showing Robert the beer.

Robert rolled his eyes, annoyed as he walked towards the kitchen and put down the bag that was in his hand, "Isn't my sister expecting ya home or something?" Robert said looking back at his brother in law.

It was Adam's turn to roll his eyes and then say, "Nope." before downing his beer, "I'm here to offer my best fashion advice." He said before letting out a laugh.

Robert sighed, he hated how it seemed to take years for him to actually work out what Adam was going on about, "Come again?" He settled for because the other phrases in his head wouldn't help him get answers.

"Aaron, he's got a hot date tonight and _I'm_ here to make sure he doesn't wear black - Vic's orders." He finished, waving a finger in the air.

Robert felt his eyes flicker a little, 'hot date' it circled through his mind again and again and it just didn't sit right in his mind. Aaron going off with a _bloke_ was wrong and that made him feel even worse because he never thought he was like that - _homophobic_.

 

**

 

  
Robert realised he hadn't said anything for a little while and Adam was just staring at him blankly. His brain kicked in gear and suddenly he realised, "Tonight?" He managed to let out earning an eager nod of the head. Robert looked towards the bag on the counter filled with ingredients he was planning to cook and then he ripped his eyes away.

He wasn't even thinking, his mind was racing with thoughts of Aaron with a man and it made him feel weird and suddenly he was crashing into the bathroom door and -

Aaron stood there, eyes wide and alert and suddenly he was covering himself, a hand reaching down and then another covering his chest. Robert stood there, almost like he couldn't move as he realised he was looking at Aaron, _naked_ in the shower.

His brain kicked in again as he suddenly shut his eyes, "Jeez Aaron, sorry I didn't -" and then he was backing away and shutting the door, standing there in shock - startled by how long he had stayed, looked.

Robert shut himself in his room, sitting there and pulling off his tie as he thought about why he had reacted that way - why it was _such_ a big deal. Aaron was naked in a shower - how dare he? It didn't matter. So what if he stood there and, _looked_. So what if he had seen Aaron's you - know - what and just _kept_ staring at him. It wasn't a big deal. They were both blokes, _men_ , living together - they were _bound_ to see each other naked on a regular bases.

So why did it feel _different_? Maybe because he had seen his chest, the small scars that were resting there and it had been almost like an evasion on privacy. Maybe that's why Aaron was so quick to cover himself. Robert couldn't help but feel bad, _guilty_ for being so reckless and just pushing through the bathroom door not caring who was there and just intent on splashing himself with cold water to stop the thoughts in his mind. Homophobic ones he thought, _surely_.

The door of the bathroom opened and Robert heard Adam mutter something about him having to wear the blue top Victoria picked out for him. Robert stayed on his bed, ears alert to noise as he heard Adam laughing and then Aaron swearing at him.

After about ten minutes there was a knock on his door and Aaron was stood there. He looked...

Aaron was wearing a tight fitting navy top that showed off his arms and then a pair of casual jeans, the whole outfit bought out his eyes almost perfectly and Robert instantly dropped his head as he saw him.

"Hot date." Robert said finally as he was able to lift his head up and look at Aaron, feeling _weird_ as soon as their eyes met.

Aaron pulled a face, "Yeah. Adam's cousin or brother, depends on his mood really." He said for the first time he was the awkward one.

Robert nodded his head, trying hard to smile. "Well have fun." He said, a part of him praying Aaron wouldn't and feeling terrible.

Aaron chewed on his lip again, "Thanks. I'm sorry about missing your legendary meal though." He said the last few words sheepishly as if he actually felt bad about it. Robert raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry about it, it's fine." He said trying his hardest to make it sound that way, even though it wasn't. Even though the thought of Aaron spending his evening with anyone even remotely related to Adam Barton was ridiculously unsettling.

"Oh and the - the shower thing, I should have locked the door." Aaron laughed the words out, trying to hide his blush and failing as Robert caught his eye.

"No, no I should have at least knocked, I didn't even think." Robert blurted out all at once, he couldn't help but feel grateful about the way Aaron didn't seem to be that bothered by it. Maybe he was just a good liar, Aaron looked away towards the living room, yep a good liar.

"Oi Aaron mate, better get moving if ya still want that lift." Adam yelled out as if he was _miles_ away and not sitting on the sofa of their living room.

 _Twat_.

"So I'll see ya later." Aaron mumbled out, scratching the back of his head and then titling it to the side.

Robert gulped down hard as he watched Aaron walk away and suddenly he was pulling at Aaron's arm and Aaron was looking down at the contact they were sharing. "Have fun." Robert whispered out softly as Aaron met his eyes.

"You've already said that." Aaron whispered back, a small smile on his face, a little nervous one that made Robert suddenly pull back, it managed to send this weird _tingle_ through him that he hadn't felt before.

 

**

 

  
Watching Aaron by the window was weird, enough to make Robert want to peel his eyes away as he heard Aaron's laughter fill the car park and then Adam's. It seemed like they were going out, if he hadn't heard Adam say "Mate Finn is gonna be drooling when he sees ya." he would have thought exactly that.

 _Finn_. Robert didn't like him and that made him feel awful again, because the only thing he knew was that Finn was gay and he didn't like him just for that. Just because he was going out with Aaron, Aaron - his mate, his new found mate who he actually got along with. He never thought he was a homophobe, he _wasn't_. So why was he so dead against Aaron being with a bloke?

Robert didn't know whether to wait up or not, the thought of hearing Aaron coming home with _Finn_ made him feel sick and despite telling himself that he shouldn't feel like that he couldn't help it. Something about Aaron being with someone like that made him get all pent up and angry for some reason, a weird one he didn't get yet.

 

**

 

Against his better judgment Robert couldn't help himself, he couldn't help but stay up and wait for Aaron, _praying_ only Aaron came through the door and not _Finn_. The door opened at nearly half midnight and Aaron stumbled in, Robert could tell almost instantly tell that he was drunk just by how loose he was moving about the flat and the way he didn't even seem to notice Robert sat on the sofa, watching him.

"Good night then was it?" Robert said the words through gritted teeth as he finally caught Aaron's attention who quickly spun to face him.

Aaron pulled a hand over his mouth in surprise and then slowly pushed it down towards his chest, "Jesus Rob you gave me a heart attack." He let out, his words all slurring.

Robert's heart almost skipped a little, but he ignored it as well as the way Aaron had referred to him as Rob. Only Victoria did that.

Aaron scoffed suddenly, "Well nearly - I mean not - you didn't actually give me a heart attack 'cos I'd be _dead_ but..." He was rambling on and Robert couldn't stop staring, this was Aaron at his most relaxed, he smiled.

"I take it - you had fun then." Robert pushed the words out, wondering if Aaron would even notice how hard it was for him to get them out.

Aaron nodded his head along and then groaned, "Well it was good to actually have a few drinks and enjoy myself but F-Freddie, no F-Frank - no -"

"Finn." Robert said helping Aaron out, a smile spreading across his face because surely he had been forgettable then.

"YES! Finn, he well...I mean he was _nice_ \- nothing _wrong_ with 'im I suppose." Aaron mumbled out halfheartedly not fooling Robert that he had a good time.

"Won't be seeing him again then." Robert said, finding himself almost _praying_ he was right.

Aaron shook his head, "No I will." He said with a little giggle, "He wasn't that bad." He said as if it didn't matter.

Robert straightened his back straightened his back at that, almost _offended_. "But I thought..." He blurted out as he saw Aaron look at him funnily, "I thought you - I mean you didn't seem that keen".

Aaron let out a little yawn that made Robert almost instantly smile and then clear his throat.

"Who cares? He wasn't a total nut job so -"

Robert widened his eyes, he didn't like the way that sounded. "So you'll waste your time on _Finn_?" His name was sour in Robert's mouth "That _desperate_  eh?" He didn't mean that, well a part of him wondered it but he _did not_ mean for it to actually be said.

Aaron's entire body shifted, his eyes hardening as he stared at Robert obviously shocked by his words.

"Aaron I didn't -"

Aaron shook his head and Robert hated how visibly _hurt_ he seemed by it. "Yeah ya did." He whispered.

"I'm just saying - people like him -"

"People like him? What the _gay_ type?" Aaron repeated the words back to Robert and only then did he realise how it sounded. He had touched a nerve, a nerve he was _really_ trying to avoid.

"Woah Aaron I -"

Aaron shook his head and then finally let out: "Have ya got a problem with me being gay?"

_Yes. No. Maybe._

Robert didn't have a problem with Aaron, but the thought of Aaron being with a man was weird, unsettling and he didn't understand why yet but he _knew_ he didn't like the thought of it one bit. He couldn't say that though, the last thing he wanted was to upset Aaron. He liked him, he really did.

"Where did that come from?" Robert said, his breath shaky as he spoke.

Aaron squinted a little, "You seemed to - to I dunno, I just _feel_ like - like it's a problem, like ya find it uncomfortable or -"

"Aaron honestly - " Robert huffed out trying to find the right words.

"And you wouldn't be the first." Aaron added, a hand over his eyes for a second.

"Aaron you're wrong, I don't -"

Aaron raised a hand up and suddenly Robert was walking towards him, his stomach in knots.

"I know that I'm not!" Aaron snapped, looking into Robert's eyes and then pulling himself away as if he didn't even know who Robert was, "We'll just stay out of each other's way then." He seemed sad about it and Robert hated that the most, he _really_ didn't want this awkwardness between them.

Robert made a made, trying to turn Aaron round and then suddenly he was being pushed away, Aaron turning quicker and _pushing_ his hands towards Robert's chest.

"Tryna perv on me again are ya?" Robert looked mortified as he realised he was referring to the shower indicent, so Aaron _was_ bothered, "I mean it - do one Robert." He added with a sigh before he disappeared down the hall and felt tears in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing the shower part lol so I hope that went down well. Robert has just entered the stage of complete denial and his conclusion is - homophobic. Anyways let me know what you think so far!


	6. Being mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert has some apologising to do after last night and Aaron's actions cause even more weird feelings to grow for Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam's as Adam as I hope he is on the show lol, I really love writing him and how badly he irritates Robert. By the way the whole milk top situation might not be understood if you're not from the UK, so basically red top milk is skimmed milk (the healthiest option available) and blue top milk is full fat (the unhealthiest option available which many people describe as like drinking cream because it's so rich)  
> More weird feelings are arising, look out for little hints especially by Victoria and the whole part at the end, enjoy!

Robert could hear Aaron the next morning fumbling about in the kitchen, he wondered if he was being loud on purpose but then he realised _he_ was the only petty one. The sound of the door clicking open made Robert roll his eyes as he heard who it was. Adam.

Robert pulled himself up on the bed as he heard his brother in law ask about how the night went, obviously _oblivious_ but that wasn't anything new.

"So ya seeing him again like or not?" Adam asked.

"I'm not sure, no offence but he wasn't the most -"

Robert frowned a little not knowing how to feel, a part of him liked how Aaron had listened to him but then again he felt bad for changing him mind even slightly.

"Does that even matter?" Adam joked but the silence that followed made it clear to Robert that Aaron didn't see the funny side.

"Yeah you're right, all gay blokes think about is sex so..."

Robert found his cheeks getting redder as he heard Aaron speak about sex, Aaron having sex with other men, with _Finn_ \- _Jesus_ no.

"Someone's touchy!" Robert heard Adam say before letting out a laugh before adding, "Have I missed something? Something between you and my lovely brother in law or..."

"What makes you say that?" Robert thinks the same thing.

"Bound to start being a prick sooner or later." Adam said dryly as if it just was _meant_ to happen.

Adam must have moved or something because Aaron then said, "That's Robert's milk, use mine."

Robert blushed a little, Aaron always has something to say about Robert having the red top milk instead of the blue one. Robert would always pull a face and say something like: "I'd like _milk_ , not _clotted_ cream thanks."

"Too late." Adam teased before Robert had the bottle be closed again, "He won't mind, I'm family."

 _Hardly_.

Aaron sighed, "He minds more than you think." He muttered out and Robert knew what he was trying to say, what he meant exactly.

"Eh?" Adam was confused, always.

Aaron sighed harder this time, "I think he's got a problem about me being gay." He said even sadder than he said the night before.

"You what? Why?"

"First he made a big deal about tryna not to mind and then last night he just - just seemed like," Aaron caught his breath, "He says he dosent have a problem but I know he does. I just _know_."

He sounded paranoid and Robert didn't know how to feel because Aaron was _wrong_ , he didn't have _any_ problem with _Aaron_ , it was _Finn_ and whoever else entered his mind whenever he heard Aaron talk about being _gay_.

Men, men not worthy of Aaron at all, and Aaron so desperate, Aaron missing Jackson and wanting _someone_ \- settling for the likes of Finn.

"I didn't have him down as a homophobe, maybe you're just overthinking it a bit." Robert didn't expect Adam to have his back, he smiled as he continued listening.

"Maybe," Aaron's voice seemed a lot calmer, like he was being swayed. "Fuck it, town tonight?" Aaron said after a few seconds, his voice rough again.

Robert tensed, his jaw locking and unlocking and then suddenly he was moving towards his bedroom door and staring down the hall seeing Adam clapping his hands together with a big grin on his face - obviously agreeing to the plan.

"Morning." Robert titled his head to the side, his words meant for Aaron a lot more than Adam.

Aaron made the slightest movement, turning his head little and letting out the small nod of his head, acknowledging Robert's presence.

Adam smiled at him and then cleared his throat a little, standing up and walking towards the door, "Should be going actually." he said before winking at Aaron and leaving.

Robert looked towards Aaron, that hadn't had an argument until last night but now he could see what Victoria meant by _moody_ Aaron - he was reserved, cut off.

"I'm sorry about last night Aaron." There, take it, read it and weep.

Aaron looked up at Robert, shrugging his shoulders at his words, "S'alright - not everyone thinks the same."

Robert blinked hard trying to think of what to say, "Aaron...I've got nothing against ya." He let out softly, hoping Aaron realised he was being sincere.

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Maybe not." he let with a shrug, "But I still have this gut feeling about the whole gay thing and it just doesn't sit right with me." He added pulling a face.

"Aaron I -"

Aaron waved a hand up and then gulped down the tea in the mug he made a grab for. Robert wanted to explain, but even his thoughts scared him a little - made him think that maybe he _was_ homophobic. Robert thought back to Chrissie's father, Lawrence White. They didn't get on, Robert _hated_ him because he was almost intent on proving that Robert wasn't good enough for his daughter. But then again, he was sent to prison for being a homosexual. Maybe that was the reason he hated him, underlining hatred that Robert couldn't even understand. All because he had this thing about gay people.

It made sense, the way he had thought about Finn had been horrible. It explained that feeling he got whenever he thought about Aaron being gay, being with someone and what that meant. But he couldn't tell Aaron that, he couldn't say: " _Yeah well I do have a problem with you going out on dates and even the possibility of you bringing someone back here, but don't worry I think you're great."_

"Forget about it." Aaron mumbled out. "I've got work." He said harshly as he walked towards the door and then left without even saying goodbye.

 

**

 

Victoria rang Robert on his lunch break, he was confused when he first got the call but soon he realised what her agenda was.

"So Adam was round yours this morning." Victoria started, her voice soft, "He said you and Aaron had a fall out or something."

Robert cleared his throat, "More like a misunderstanding." He sighed.

"About what?"

 _Nosy_.

Robert didn't know whether or not Adam had already spilled but decided to stay vague. "Look I said something I shouldn't have, that's all."

Victoria huffed, "Well that's surprising." She said sarcastically, "I thought you and him were getting on? Is this still about me blabbing!" 

"We were!" Robert snapped, "But - wha - what did Adam say to ya?" He asked before he even thought about sharing his thoughts with Victoria.

"Nothing. Just that you had an argument."

 Robert didn't know whether to be happy or not, he needed to get this off his chest.

"I was counting on you to tell me what it was about." Victoria sounded annoyed as she spoke.

Robert hesitated, "It was about Finn." He let out, the name still sour in his mouth.

"Finn?" Victoria asked, confused. "As in Adam's -"

"Yes whatever he is to him, that one." Robert snapped quickly.

"What about him?" Victoria asked before it linked in her head, "Did ya say something horrible about him and Aaron?"

 _Him and Aaron._  Aaron and Finn. It was completely wrong.

Robert was flawed by how quickly Victoria realised what the problem was but he didn't fight it.

"And now he thinks I'm all judgey and stuff - some homophobic arsehole who doesn't like him!" Robert snapped, his own flat mate.

"Oh." Victoria let out, "He'll calm down, trust me" she knew him. "It's probably more _him_ looking for it to be honest." She added.

"What does that mean?"

Victoria sighed, "He had a hard time of it - coming out."

Robert stared a little wide eyed, not too sure why that even surprised him, did Aaron _ever_ stop having a hard time of it?

"Oh." Robert whispered out, not really knowing what to say.

"It's a touchy thing Rob, he'll be alright though."

Robert shook his head, "Let's hope." He whispered, unaware he had said it aloud as he prayed in his head, causing Victoria to make a little sound.

"Aw Robert has a friend!" Victoria teased and suddenly he was blushing. "Or -"

"Piss off." Robert groaned out a sigh as he heard Victoria laughing.

"You must like him it you're this bothered about what you think he thinks about ya! It's good." Victoria did this a lot, tried to make out Robert was made of stone and didn't have any feelings at all - just because he was sarcastic and had a weird sense of humour sometimes.

"Whatever." Robert forced out before hanging up and tapping his fingers down on his desk, thinking of Aaron and what Victoria was even trying to say before he cut her off with 'piss off'. _Or_. Or what?

 

**

 

Robert was met by Aaron when he got home, he was sitting by the table already eating.

"Alight?" Robert let out cooly as he placed his briefcase by the door, "Good day at work or..."

Aaron lifted his head up from the newspaper he was looking at, "Fine." he let out before looking down towards the table again and saying, "You?"

Robert paused, it was a way in, Aaron was giving him a tiny little space to move around and reach in and actually make a change and Robert was taking it as he said, "Yeah it was good." with a small smile.

Aaron nodded his head, still looking down at the table. "There's still some pasta on the stove if you want some." It was almost a whisper but Robert had heard, his ears trained to listen closely to Aaron's mumbles and murmurs.

Robert couldn't help but smile, a weird feeling bubbling up inside him as he heard Aaron speak, he had thought about him when he was cooking - that was nice to know.

"Or not, I'll have it for lunch tomorrow." Aaron said this time looking up and seeing Robert still standing a few feet away from him, cautiously.

Robert stared back wide eyed, "No, no that's - cheers, I appreciate it." He fumbled out as he walked towards the kitchen and then back at Aaron who was nodding along.

Robert turned back round again too quickly hitting his head on one of the cabinets and then desperately trying not to yell out in pain as he watched Aaron carry on eating as if nothing had happened - missing the smirk on his face.

Robert stared up at the cabinets and saw that some of the spices he had ordered on the rack had been toyed with, messed with.

"I had to use some paprika," Aaron suddenly said as he watched Robert look blankly at the spices, "Couldn't remember what order ya put them in so I just -"

"Decided to make your own order." Robert said turning back round to Aaron and seeing his eyes flutter about nervously, it was endearing. "I'm only messing." Robert said because to be honest he was surprised Aaron put up with all his weird shit like the way he only used a particular towel to dry the plates and not putting the TV volume above thirty after ten.

Aaron nearly smiled but stopped himself as Robert walked over to him and suddenly became more sincere and serious, "Listen Aaron, I just...I just want to say _again_ that - that I have nothing against you being gay." He said finally thinking of the words to say. That much was true.

Aaron arched an eyebrow, "Maybe I overreacted." He let out a shrug, stunning Robert, "I had a hard time coming to terms with it myself and - sometimes I get a little paranoid or whatever." He admitted, eyes meeting Robert's as he added "So I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it." That part about the whole ' _perving_ ' shower incident.

Robert hadn't expected that but he wasn't arguing. "Mates?" He said extending a hand for Aaron to shake and then feeling like an idiot as Aaron stared down, leaving him hanging until he finally shook back and allowed himself to smile as he said:

"Mates."

 

**

 

Aaron rested against the sofa a few hours later, flickering through the channels as Robert sat at the table, cursing the paper work he still had to work on. His eyes flickered up every so often, his heart thumping a little louder because it felt as thought Aaron was catching glimpses of him, staring, admiring and it felt weird.

Robert's brain clicked into gear as he heard Aaron's phone start ringing, if could only be two people really: Adam or Chas. 

Aaron rolled his eyes a little as he looked down and sighed, "Hello?" He let out, he seemed incredibly tired all of a sudden. 

Robert suddenly felt out of place, lifting himself and walking towards his room - leaving Aaron alone. Yet still daring to listen by his door.

"Shit I forget about that, yeah - well sorry Adam I just said I forget -" Aaron sounded even more annoyed now and somehow it made Robert laugh, Adam was almost getting told off.

"'M'tired now, yeah...we can go out another night yeah?" Aaron said causing Robert to straighten his back, he didn't look tired a few minutes ago - he was catching looks and shyly smiling as he flicked through the television. Was he lying? If so, why?

"It's not my fault Vic's doing ya head in, my company's not annoying me anymore so I'm fine mate." Aaron let out a little chuckle and Robert felt himself blushing at the words, they were good mates now. 

"We can go into town any night, alright? Yeah, alight bye, see ya." Aaron chucked his phone across the sofa as Robert gingerly approached the room again, his eyes darting towards the floor as he realised that Aaron had turned down a night out, favouring watching Robert do his work and boring television. Robert couldn't help but feel special.

"You off to bed?" Robert dared ask, wanting to know if Aaron was really tired or not. Aaron shook his head and let out a shy smile, "Nah...do ya need any help with al that paper work? I'm good with numbers." Robert felt himself blushing again as he nodded his head and watched Aaron approach him, a part of him knew Aaron would be useless but it didn't really matter, those weird feelings weren't fading anytime soon and Aaron was only encouraging them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be uploading again tonight guys so stay tuned for this if you're enjoying so far.


	7. One step forward, three steps back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert's caring side emerges after Aaron gets some bad news, yet it dosen't take long for him to crawl back into a state of denial as his feelings for Aaron become even more blurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My version of a lil longer chapter lol, I need to edit the next few chapters so I might just be able to update once tomorrow but I hope you enjoy this one nonetheless. I really liked writing Robert's caring side at the beginning and then hit you with his denial later on!

Robert was well aware he had no right to listen in on Aaron's conversations, the private kind. Yet sometimes he couldn't help himself, especially not when Aaron was almost choking back tears as he spoke on the phone the next morning. It felt odd to hear Aaron like that, so small, fragile. It was more than enough to make Robert feel this need to comfort his mate, to tell him that everything was okay even if it wasn't.

"I can't believe someone could do that..." Aaron shivered out, a hand resting on his face as he spoke.

Robert stood by the door of the living room, his mouth a little open as he tried to think about what he could be referring to, he seemed shocked, stunned into this mess as he listened to the other person on the line.

"It dosen't matter if it wasn't meant for his one, they still damaged his headstone mum!" It seemed to click into Robert's head immediately, _Jackson_.

Aaron lifted his head up a little, his eyes meeting Robert's almost instantly as he did so. Robert gulped hard as he remained standing awkwardly by the door, a hand shoved into his left pocket and another circling his neck.

"I'll call ya back, yeah I'm fine don't worry...yeah alright bye." Aaron pushed his phone down harshly, the sound filling the room as he let out a heavy sigh and looked towards Robert.

"Don't look at me like that." Aaron said, almost ordered as Robert stared at him, unable to look away.

Robert straightened his back, caught off guard by Aaron's words. "Like what?" He asked, dared to.

Aaron rubbed a hand over his face as he signed again, even more frustrated. "Like ya feel sorry for me or summat." He said, his face giving away his insecurity as he spoke.

Robert bit down on his lip before taking a few steps towards Aaron and stopping, "I'm sorry - I just -"

Aaron shook his head, "Don't apologise." He spoke more firmly, a hand lifting up to stop Robert from carrying on.

Robert nodded his head, "Did something happen to his -"

"Some lads were messing about, caused the one next to Jackson's a bit of damage, _and_ his," Aaron shook his head, "Sick little -"

Suddenly Robert raised a hand and placed it on Aaron's arm, reassuringly. The gesture sent a weird tingly feeling through Robert as Aaron looked up at him, clearly shocked.

"It's okay Aaron..." Robert let out, knowing that it wouldn't help but not being able to stop himself.

Aaron shook his head, "It's his birthday today," he blurted out before sighing, "Would have been."

Robert was at a loss for words, his head titling to the side and the hand on Aaron's arm still resting there.

Aaron scoffed, "It's so stupid, I've not been like this for ages," a hand feel through his hair, "Jackson's somebody in the past, I know that...but now, now it's all been drudged up again with this and - and I don't know _why_ this year it's hit me harder than -" Aaron stopped himself suddenly causing Robert to frown.

"Go on, it's alright I'm listening." Robert whispered out before Aaron shook his head again and then looked directly at Robert.

"Yeah, yeah you are aren't you..." Aaron whispered back, his voice suddenly delicate and soft as he kept his stare and then shrugged a little as if to stop something from happening in his head.

Robert frowned as he watched Aaron make an attempt to leave, instinct took over again and suddenly he found his arms wrapping right around Aaron's body, holding him close. At first Robert felt this overwhelming urge to pull away, he could feel the tension coursing through Aaron's body but then after a few seconds he felt the younger man relax into him, his hands still awkwardly touching Robert's back as they stood there.

"It's alright mate, it really is." Robert whispered a few times as he carried on holding on, a ridiculous amount of energy coursing through him that sent even more weird feelings through his body.

 

**

 

The next day Robert braced himself as he heard the door slam shut and then Aaron calling out for him. Robert pretended to ignore it until aaron was slamming on his bedroom door and practically forcing him to open it.

"Are ya calling me or..." Robert said as he opened the door, the cool and calm approach was worth a try.

Aaron huffed a little, arms folded as he stared at Robert, "Miraculously Jackson's headstone has been completely cleared up, and the one next to his, damage free now," Robert raised an eyebrow acting surprised, "Weird innit?" Aaron added as he leaned a little closer.

Robert nodded his head, "Very." He said, trying to stop smiling because this side of Aaron was adorab - funny.

Aaron rolled his eyes before hitting Robert hard on the arm.

"Oi what was that for!" Robert said, a chuckle betraying him.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know you paid for it, I just want to know why you did?"

Robert gulped hard, it hadn't taken more than ten minutes to get someone who he knew to call someone who could make sure everything was okay with the headstones again. He hadn't expected it to be sorted so quickly though considering the price he paid he shouldn't have been so surprised. Robert didn't even need to think about helping Aaron yesterday, there wasn't a glimmer of doubt or hesitation as he thought about fixing Jackson's headstone - making Aaron happy again. It made him feel a bit weird though when he thought about how _quick_ his mind was made up about doing the best for Aaron, how intense that feeling was as he rang his friend and helped Aaron the best way he could.

"I wanted to...to help." Robert said sheepishly.

Aaron pulled a face, "Yeah 'cos I was crying on ya shoulder about it," his voice was shallow and slow, Aaron raised his head as he looked up at Robert, a more serious look about him, "I don't want ya thinking I was fishing for anything - I didn't want ya to - I didn't expect ya to pay for the damage."

Robert let out weak smile, "Yeah Aaron, I know." He sounded soft and sincere as he spoke, as he meant what he said. He was well aware Aaron was the sort of person he didn't like asking for things, who would rather struggle in tortured silence than reach out for a helping hand - it was what made him even more endearing.

Aaron's shoulders relaxed, "Well I suppose I should be thanking ya then, it means a lot." He said softly as his eyes met Robert's.

Robert gulped, feeling weird as Aaron looked at him, "Don't mention it." He said, looking away and then freezing as he felt Aaron touch his arm.

"I'm serious mate, not everyone would have done that," Aaron mumbled, his face reddening a little, "So thanks yeah." He added before removing his hand from Robert's shoulder as if he _felt_ the same warm tingly feeling and wanted rid of it quickly.

Robert nodded his head as he watched Aaron walk out of his sight, feeling a little light headed from the exchange.

 

**

 

"Hm, fixing headstones...and all sorts now eh." Victoria mumbled over the phone, nor resisting the urge to bring it up.

Robert rolled his eyes, he loved these little lunch time chats with his sister - _not_ , "Ha ha ha, cut it out would ya." Robert muttered back, annoyed that she knew.

"What! It's just very _un - Robert_ like, I mean you being the Good Samaritan."

"I'm not _actually_ satan you know?" Robert snapped, "Look he was upset, I did a good thing, that's all."

"Yeah but why?"

Robert froze, his eye twitching at the question. "Because, he's my mate now - and I -"

Victoria huffed out a little sigh, "Like him, want him to like you - that sort of thing." She said for him, making Robert blush at the way it all sounded.

"Quit it Vic." Robert blurted out, feeling hot and bothered suddenly, "I know what you're getting out and it's weird, so stop." He added before hearing her apologise and seemingly drop her argument.

Robert only half listened to the rest of their small talk over his lunch, he couldn't help but feel this niggling feeling at the back of his mind, wondering and wondering and wondering.

 

**

 

A week went by and things got even more settled between the pair, Robert couldn't help but feel relaxed completely in Aaron's presence, and despite the weird feelings circling his mind - he was content with their situations. Until, something happend. A new feeling growing and overtaking and making it hard to ignore.

He was jealous.

He couldn't think of anything else to feel, it wasn't some sort of romantic thing but more like a 'don't steal my mate away' sort of feeling whenever Aaron even mentioned seeing a bloke. The whole homophobic situation had been almost forgotten by the time Finn rang the house phone whilst Aaron was in the shower getting ready for bed.

"Hello?" Robert answered the phone instead.

"Oh hi is - is Aaron there by any chance?" The voice said, all high pitched and wondering. Robert's jaw tensed, a gentlemen caller for his flat mate - _no_.

"Er he's not here at the moment, could I - should I take a message or?" Robert said, clearing his throat and trying to sound all manly.

  
"Oh yeah okay just - just tell him it's Finn and _yes_ a drink would be nice. That's it." Finn blurted out awkwardly, making Robert roll his eyes and be even more determined that Aaron shouldn't be with him.

"I'll let him know. Okay. Cheers bye." Robert slammed the phone down and stood there for a few seconds wondering if he was really going to _lie_ to Aaron, they were mates and he didn't _want_ to but Finn just wasn't right for him. The very thought of Aaron _wasting_  his time on someone he wasn't even interested in made Robert even angrier.

The door of the bathroom clicked open and out came Aaron, he had a shirt on, tight and clingy and his hair was damp from the water. Somehow Robert had to look away, he had images of Aaron in the shower rippling through his mind that he didn't know what to do with, they just _sat_ there. Aaron's arms, his legs, his torso. Aaron titled his head as if to say something and Robert widened his eyes and walked towards the sofa, thankful that Aaron couldn't read his thoughts - they'd be a lot of explaining to do if he could, explaining Robert couldn't even do.

"Er did, did anyone...ring or -" Aaron asked timidly causing Robert to gulp hard. "Finn said, well I said that if he was interested he should give me a call, but you know...he hasn't yet."

Robert looked at Aaron's face, he didn't seem that bothered but then Robert looked deeper and saw that he _was_ , that he probably needed another night of being happy and loose and free. But he couldn't tell him, because then Aaron would go off with Finn instead and have a semi good time and Robert would lose his friend, yeah he's _friend_.

"No sorry." Robert lied, having to look away as he said it, "His loss eh." He added as he turned back round and saw Aaron trying to smile.

"Fancy playing a game?" Robert blurted out, desperate to change the subject.

Aaron scoffed as he looked at the time, "Mate shouldn't you be going to bed now?" Robert frowned at him. "You have a meeting, you kept banging on about it - _stressing_ me out over all you silly facts and figures over tea." Aaron added and suddenly Robert realised how much Aaron listened to him, how much he knew. It was comforting.

Robert shrugged his shoulders as if to say _\- so?_

"Well what game are ya talking about?" Aaron asked, still using the towel in his hand to rub at his wet hair, now all fluffy and gel free.

Robert titled his head and walked towards a small cabinet on the side, pulling out vodka and two shot glasses because 'getting drunk would stop that weird thought about Aaron in the shower - like that'. "Never have I ever?" Robert teased as Aaron looked his way.

"No no no," Aaron pulled both hands in front of him in protest, "We _both_ have work tomorrow, we're not getting drunk." He said adamantly.

Robert frowned up at him, "Who said _anything_ about getting drunk Aaron?" He questioned, earning a small smile from Aaron.

 

**

 

An hour later and they both were far gone.

"Okay - okay, next one." Robert mumbled out, his body falling over Aaron lazily and him not caring as much as he thought he would.

Aaron shook his head slowly, "Last one." he pointed out, lifting up a hand almost surrendering.

Robert lifted himself up, a hand on Aaron's thigh as he did so, "Never have I ever been arrested?"

Aaron stayed quiet and suddenly Robert realised what he had just said, he was mortified. _Jackson_.

"Jesus Aaron I'm such an - I can't -" Robert blurted out, moving a hand up to Aaron's chest and resting it there as he spoke, "I didn't even think."

Aaron let out a little smile, "It's okay." He whispered as he looked down to the hand Robert had placed on his chest and prized it off carefully.

"Do you still miss him?" Robert said looking up at Aaron and not being able to help himself.

Aaron gulped, off guard and eyes wide as he nodded his head. "Sometimes, not as much as I used to though."

Robert nodded his head, "I miss Andy." He didn't even know where it came from but it just came out, quickly, without thought. He did, deep down he really did. Robert hadn't spoken to Andy for months, the last he heard was that he had gone off to France with Debbie and the kids, followed Debbie more like. He had wanted to see him before he left but it was too late, he was already gone by the time Robert plucked up the courage to go back to the village.

Aaron was staring at Robert, their faces quite close as they sat there, still. "That's okay." Aaron said, almost reassuring Robert, "It's normal for ya to miss 'im."

Robert nodded his head and then sighed, he didn't open up to people about family. Especially not about _family_. "It's not that same as you though, I mean...you lost someone you _loved_ \- I just - I didn't even, even care about Andy for _years_."

Aaron frowned, "'Course ya did Robert -"

"I wasn't _in_ love with him though, I can't imagine what that was like." Robert admitted as he looked away from Aaron, "I've never _really_ been in love, how pathetic does that sound?"

Aaron was silent for a second, his eyes darting and his cheeks turning red. "You will be in love one day - you won't even realise it." He whispered out before darting his head towards the floor.

Robert leaned in even closer to Aaron, "Do you mind being my mate?" He said staring into Aaron's eyes questionably, he was in a weird curious mood and the alcohol made him a little looser.

Aaron made a little noise as he looked up, almost thankful for the change of topic, "No, no I don't mind at all." He whispered before clearing his throat and blushing at he closeness of him and Robert.

Robert nodded his head, "Do you mind all the little weird things I do?" He said softly.

Aaron nodded his head, "Call 'em quirks eh." He mumbled as he suddenly stood up and reached his hands down to get Robert up to.

"Would you mind if I liked you?" Robert stunned himself by the words that fell out of his mouth just as Aaron pulled him up and they were standing very still looking at each other. He didn't even understand what he meant by that, what he was even talking about but somehow the alcohol pushed the thought straight to the front of his mind and he had to get it out.

Aaron stood there, not saying a word, just staring wide eyed at Robert as if he hadn't a clue what to say back. Aaron gulped then, eyes flickering like they usually did when he was nervous and he let out, "Bloody well hope ya do. We do _live_ together eh?" He tried to laugh, failed as Robert stared at him, as if he wanted to hear something else.

Robert waited for a second, his hand on Aaron's shoulder and then he whispered, "You're a really good mate."

Aaron nodded his head and then gulped, "The best." before moving Robert towards his bedroom and stopping by his door, "Wouldn't want to be you in the morning mate." He laughed out softly and then suddenly tensed as Robert look at him very seriously and said, "I mean it, you're..." Robert stopped for a second, as if searching for the right words, "You're just, you and that's enough for me." Robert let out a shy smile and Aaron stared, stunned. "Night mate." Robert said after a few seconds, titling his head and then opening his door to go inside and sleep off this weird feeling he had inside.

Aaron stood there for a few seconds, his head leaning against the wall and suddenly he caught his breath for the first time that night, before ripping his eyes away from Robert's door and deciding to go to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favourite chapters to write tbh because I loved the complete shift in Robert's personality, caring rob helping Aaron emotionally and financially with problems to a drunken mess who can't help but get those weird feelings out lol - especially about Aaron just being Aaron and that being enough.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did, let me know xx


	8. Cracks start to show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Aaron finds out the truth behind Finn's call, Robert has trouble explaining himself to Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking by this fic, I'm aware that it can be a bit frustrating due to Robert's denial but these last few chapters are going to test you even more lol (the ending is the fluffiest thing in the world though so...)

Robert woke up with a start the next morning, he had been dreaming and it had more than just unsettled him slightly, he was completely weirded out by it and that fear about him being homophobic was back again.

Aaron had been in some bar, alone and then some guy had joined him, snaking his arms around Aaron's waist and pressing soft kisses to his neck. Robert was too far away for Aaron to notice him but he was almost screaming the place down, desperate for it to stop. It didn't though because then Aaron was turning around and facing the man and letting out this little laugh as he pressed their mouths together, moving closer and closer and _tighter_ around each other. Robert found that his feet were glued to the floor and he was just watching, his heart beating out of his chest as he saw and had to prize his eyes away from it, shutting them tight as he heard Aaron whisper, "Your place or mine?' in this gravely husky voice that made Robert tingle. And then he was watching Aaron walk away with this prick, this tall handsome fucker and they were disappearing, Robert was able to move but he was to slow but turn suddenly he managed to catch up with them, turning Aaron around and then -

That was it, Robert just woke up after that with a banging headache and his heart beating out of his chest. He had never felt so uncomfortable in a dream before, he hated himself for feeling that way. He never thought he was like that, didn't like seeing men kiss but _obviously_ he _was_ , obviously it effected him more than he thought. It was terrible to think, to know that he had dreamt of his own flat mate getting lucky and it had been almost _traumatic_ for _him_. As if Aaron's love life had anything to do with him. Robert shook his head, realising that he had been behaving like he _did_ , like he played some _big_ part in it. He didn't, he _really_ didn't.

Aaron was stood by the fridge, a cup of tea in his hand and then a glass of water nearby with a packet of tablets sitting next to it. Robert watched him from afar, his heart rate increased a little because he was still thinking about that dream and how bad he felt about it all. How weird it had made him feel and how it had somehow at changed things for him.

"Oi daydreamer, coffee?" Aaron asked snapping Robert out of his trance as he stood by the living room door, not daring to look at Aaron by the kitchen area.

Robert nodded his head limply as Aaron let out a little laugh. "God you look how I feel." Aaron chuckled out as Robert stood a few feet away from him still.

"Are you alright?" Aaron said the words delicately as if he _knew_ something was wrong, as if he _could_ read Robert's thoughts like he feared.

Robert stood there and still remained silent for a second, he was debating in his head what to do, what to say. A part of him felt this need to tell Aaron that he had these thoughts about him, weird ones where the thought of him with other men made him angry and uncomfortable but then he knew that wouldn't go down well. His sexuality was obviously a sore point for Aaron, Robert knew he had struggled with coming out courtesy of Victoria of course and the last thing he wanted to do was draw attention to it - make it a _problem_. But then again he didn't want to carry this round with him, this weird feeling of jealousy whenever he thought about Aaron with other men. He had already snapped once, caused an issue - being a little too honest about how he felt and it had ended up in an argument. He didn't like the feeling inside, he didn't _want_ it and he wanted to get rid of it, but that meant getting rid of Aaron himself, accepting that _he_ was the probelm. _No_.

"Robert?" Again, a voice, Aaron's - worried.

Robert shook his head quickly, drawing himself away from the thoughts that wouldn't leave him alone, "Sorry yeah I'm just -" Aaron's eyes were wide with concern suddenly. "Just got a _banging_ headache s'all." Robert added, a hand rubbing his head to demonstrate.

"Take these and get a shower." Aaron said chucking the packet of tablets towards Robert and then pointing to the glass of water near him. Robert smiled at him, tried to anyway.

 

**

 

Robert felt better once he had the tablets and ended up under the shower, the cold water spilling over him as he stood there trying to think of anything else but that dream - failing.

The sound of the door opening surprised Robert who wondered if Aaron would just leave without saying goodbye but then -

"Vic?" Robert heard Aaron, a similar surprise in his voice.

"Don't _Vic_ me." Victoria snapped back, Robert raised an eyebrow wondering why she was being so short with her friend, their friend.

"Er care to explain..." Aaron mumbled, then shut the door behind Victoria who was already inside the flat, arms probably crossed Robert imagined.

"Did ya go out last night or summat?" Victoria asked, quizzing Aaron as he still remained confused.

"No. Why?" It was Aaron's turn to be short, cutting.

"Well then you must have lost ya hearing then 'cos Finn rang ya and expected ya to call him back, but ya didn't and now he's all mopey about it so thanks for that." Victoria said a little louder and suddenly Robert realised how much trouble he was in.

" _Shit_." Robert let out as he pushed the shower button off, stopping the water and yanking a towel round him as he heard Aaron reply.

"What? No he didn't, I was here all night so he couldn't have." He seemed shocked, stunned even by what Victoria was saying.

"Well he definitely said he rang and _you_ didn't get back to him." Victoria continued, sounding annoyed by her own words.

Robert let out a sigh of relief as he realised he had bought in his clothes to the bathroom, pulling on pants then his trousers and messily fixing his buttons on the shirt he had thrown on. He needed to leave before Aaron asked him any questions like 'Did Finn call last night?' Or 'Why didn't you tell me Finn called for me?'

He had an answer but a pathetic one.

"I don't see how -" Aaron was cut off by the sound of the bathroom door opening and Robert looking sheepishly at him and Victoria.

Victoria frowned at him, she knew him too well, she knew almost instantly.

"Robert maybe you know the mystery to -"

Robert's eyes met Aaron's, his face falling a little because Aaron was shaking his head at him as if he _knew_. Robert ripped his eyes away and walked straight towards the door, "Can't chat sorry I'm late for work already." Robert let out hastily, pushing past his sister and headed straight out the door - guilt nearly tripping him over as he ran down the stairs.

 

**

 

Robert was dreading opening the door that night, Victoria had tried ringing him of course to ask him what was wrong but he had ignored her entirely. He had this weird twisted feeling in his stomach, fearful that Aaron would be ready for a fight as soon as their eyes met. He prayed he wouldn't be like that, that he didn't know Robert that well. He was wrong.  
  
Robert stood there, by the door looking at Aaron buttoning up a shirt, a khaki one that Robert hadn't seen before. He looked like he was going out, going somewhere, running away.

"You off out?" Robert let out softly, Aaron looked up surprised as if hadn't seen Robert come through the door, too focused on looking his best. Not an Aaron like thing.

Aaron stared at Robert, his eyes still this deep blue that was pouring into Robert and unsettling him as he watched Aaron edge closer. "Yeah, with _Finn._ " it was almost as if Aaron said the words to hurt Robert, to _stab_ right at his core and it had worked, it made Robert stagger back a little and then finally nod his head.

"Cool." Robert managed to say, his lips slightly parted because he was hesitant to say anything else.

Aaron shook his head and let out a shaky breath, "Don't lie." he whispered, "I thought we were actually mates." he sounded so defeated as if he had been kicked in the gut and suddenly Robert was staring at him wide eyed.

"We - wha- we _are_ mates, of course we are..." Robert pleaded, a hand reaching out to touch Aaron's shoulder, to ease his worry.

Aaron shrugged Robert's hand away quickly, moving away from him. "Why didn't you tell me?" He said, anger in his voice that made Robert nervous. "Why didn't you tell me Finn called? That he rang yesterday?"

Robert stared, open mouthed, nothing to say.

"Don't just stand there Robert, that's not what mates do - _lie."_ Aaron snapped, a hand on his face, almost shielding him from Robert's harm.

"I didn't - I didn't know you -" Robert babbled out, feeling awful as he saw the way Aaron was looking at him.

"Know what?"

"That, I don't know - you, you cared that much about _Finn_." Robert added, the name a little less sour now he felt bad about it all.

Aaron shook his head, "It dosen't matter!" He shouted making Robert stare at him wide eyed. "Why keep it from me? What's wrong with ya?"

Robert stared at him, ' _I don't know what's wrong with me, but it's your fault I'm like this - feeling like a homophobe_ '. "Well it's all sorted now, I mean you - you're going out with him now aren't ya?"

"That isn't the point and you know it." Aaron shouted again, a finger pointing at Robert as he let out the words, "It's like you don't want me going out _at_ all, like I'm your little pet ya can control."

Robert stared at him, shocked, wide eyed. "What the hell are you talking about?" He shouted, he didn't like what Aaron was saying one bit.

" _YOU_!" Aaron yelled, edging closer to Robert as he spoke, "Controlling who I see, not telling me things and I know why - I _know_ why you didn't tell me."

' _You do? Do you mind telling me because my mind is fucked up about it all?'_

"Why?" Robert dared say, shaky breath, palms sweating with nerves.

"'Cos you have a problem with it, with _me_." Aaron let out, suddenly shaky as he spoke like it hurt him.

Robert heart was racing, banging against his chest. "N-not this again, Aaron it isn't about _you_ being gay."

"Then what? Just gay people in general, just _anyone_ who I might wanna see?" Aaron asked, frown harsh as he spoke. "Can't you see how _bad_ that is?"

' _Yes and I hate it, I hate feeling like this because of you, because I can't get the thought of you kissing someone out of my mind and I'll even try and stop it happening. I know how bad it is so tell me how to stop being like this, tell me how to stop being this - this obviously homophobic arsehole that I don't want to be.'_

Robert breathed out harshly as he nodded his head, "I'm sorry." was all he was able to say.

"You're sorry?" Aaron said dryly, "About what?" He asked, his breathing shallow now as they stared at each other, "About you not liking the fact that I'm gay?" Robert stayed silent, "No wait that's not true because you don't mind me, it's just if I was _with_ a bloke you wouldn't like it. Ain't that right?" His voice was harsh, but Robert looked up and saw how sad he looked about it all.

"Aaron, I can't - it's not like that I _swear._ " Robert pleased, "I'm your mate." He whispered out as if to eradicate all that had been said.

Aaron shook his head, picking up his wallet and keys and walking towards the door, "Yeah I thought you were." He spat out before turning around and looking at Robert, "From now on we aren't though." He said coldly, "Try getting your own life yeah?" He slammed the door shut behind him and left Robert standing there, this need to talk to someone, anyone to distract himself from how terrible he felt.

Robert picked up his keys from the table, his head jammed with these thoughts he didn't want as he opened the door and decided to go back to the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading a shorter chapter tonight, short but dramatic.


	9. A journey home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert runs into Aaron at the Woolpack and hates the sourness between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bite size chapter, more of a filler one that smooths out the next one but yeah enjoy.

He parked outside the Woolpack, looking up at the sign and letting out a little sigh as he saw Diane outside, collecting glasses with a smile on her face. Her eyes met Robert's and the smile widened, Robert couldn't help but smile back at her, he hadn't actually seen her for months. It felt better than he thought because he wasn't thinking of his dad when he looked at her.

Robert locked the car door and walked towards her, for the first time in _months_ he just needed a motherly figure to tell him he wasn't a bad person. Diane wrapped her arms around him almost immediately, warm and _motherly_ and complete _needed_ as Robert embraced it.

"It's been a while." Diane whispered, cautiously as if not to push Robert.

Robert nodded his head as he pulled away, "Yeah I know I've been...not the best." He said, already feeling like shit.

Diane held a hand up to Robert's face, "Let's get ya a drink then eh." She said, ushering him inside the pub.

Chas was stood there, behind the bar, looking completely in her element as she poured pints and smiled to punters, her face fell slightly as she looked at Robert coming through the doors.

"What are ya doing here?" Chas asked, frown on her face as she saw him.

"Get this one a pint." Diane ordered, smiling at Chas and then looking back at Robert, "Is that alright love?" She asked earning a nod of the head from Robert.

Robert watched Diane disappear round the back and Chas made sure to use the pump furthest from him, he was glad, making small talk with Aaron's mum right now would be even _more_ awkward than it usually was.

Robert looked around the small pub and his eyes met a woman, dark hair and even darker eyes wearing a bright yellow blazer and sipping a glass of white wine. A distraction. Robert pulled his eyes away from hers and looked towards a small table near the toilets, a boy was sitting there with glasses and a burgundy shirt. Tapping his fingers nervously on the table.

He looked harmless enough. Robert turned his attention towards the sound of the doors swinging open, the ones leading to the toilets and then Aaron walked out, not seeing Robert as he came. Robert gulped hard, he had no idea he'd be there - that _this_ was the destination of his night out. Robert pushed his eyes back down to the bar as Chas walked over to him and settled the pint next to him.

"Surprised you didn't come here together." Chas said, a hand on her hip as she looked at Robert and then across at Aaron making Robert do the same.

His face fell as he saw Aaron with his back to him, and then the boy with the glasses deep in conversation with him - realisation hit, that was Finn. Robert was shocked, he was hardly what he had envisioned, all specks and nervous glances.

Robert turned his back round, "We're not joined at the hip you know." He said, a little angrier than planned.

Chas simply smiled, "And for that I count my lucky stars each night." She said, her face almost glowing with this pride for her comment.

Robert rolled his eyes, "I didn't know he'd be here." He mumbled.

"Yeah well," Chas smiled as she looked over at her son, "He's just having the one and then he's off into town I think." She said softly.

Robert's jaw tensed as he felt Aaron standing up and walk towards the bar, a few inches away from here as he leaned his body over. "One more I think." Aaron murmured titling his empty glass towards his mum and then ushering her away.

Aaron tensed, turning his heard towards Robert. "Stalking me then." His voice was harsh, cutting.

Robert stared at him, wanting Aaron to look at him properly but failing. "I'm not a mind reader, how was I supposed to know you'd be hear? It's not like you stuck around to tell me." He whispered, quick and fiery at the end. Aaron let out a little sigh and moved slightly, almost uncomfortable. Robert blinked softly, feeling guilt. "I'll leave." He added, his voice soft and slow then.

Aaron looked at him then, _straight_ at him and then shook his head, "You're unbelievable." He muttered, just as Chas passed him back his pint and pulled a face.

 

**

 

Robert sat there, sipping his pint as he saw Finn and Aaron sitting there, Finn was doing most of the talking and all Robert could see was Aaron nodding along every now and then.

"All on your lonesome?" The woman with the yellow blazer came out of nowhere, teasing as she looked at Robert, eyes all wide.

Robert looked towards her, a small frown on his face. "You could say that."

"Leyla." Leyla teased, a smile on her face as she looked at Robert.

"Robert, Sugden." Robert said, the last few drops off his pint finishing off, she was pretty - _attractive_ but Robert's attention was on Finn and where his hands were, all sliding over the table - nearly touching Aaron's.

"You getting me a drink then?" Leyla's voice was teasing, slow and flirty. Robert looked up at her and shook his head almost instantly.

"I've, I er -"

Robert watched Aaron stand up, still not looking his way and then Finn following him as they pushed the doors of the pub back door open and disappeared.

Leyla was looking at Robert expectantly, her eyes a little wide as she waited for Robert to finish what he saying.

Robert looked at her then, "I've got to go." He mumbled standing up and walking towards the door.

Robert stood on the steps outside the pub, his eyes on Aaron and Finn as they stood talking, just standing there on the opposite side of the road. His heart was thumping out of his chest, just _seeing_ them together made his heart burn a little, it actually ached and he just hated himself even more for it all. Aaron seemed at least content, hands pressed into his pockets and a small smile on his face and _still_ Robert didn't like it.

A hand fell on Robert's shoulders, the woman's, Lilly? Lola?

Robert felt his heart thump loudly as she turned him round and kissed him hard on the lips, pushing her weight onto him, her lips soft, delicate against his own as Robert closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the feel of her and then there was his mate, in his head, _still_. Robert felt Leyla push off of him and then let out a small groan, "God I'm - I'm more drunk that I thought." Leyla mumbled, titling her head towards the floor.

 _Charming_.

Robert looked at her and then across at Aaron and Finn, Aaron was staring back at him as if he wanted to say something but he didn't. He just kept looking until a taxi pulled up and he clambered in with Finn by his side. Robert felt himself blush, somehow Aaron seeing him kiss someone was a bad thing. It was weird, everything was _weird_.

Leyla was beautiful and he knew she was and she had just kissed him but still he was thinking all these thoughts about Aaron, feeling sick at thought of his mate having a good time. Someone's hands all over him, someone _kissing_ him the way Leyla had just kissed him. _Finn_ or any other bloke. Blokes kissing Aaron, it was a bad thing, he didn't want to think about it despite the fact that he found himself thinking of nothing else.

Robert shook his head, shaking the thoughts away as he looked across and saw that Leyla had already left, disappearing out of his view. _Great_.

"Going already?" Diane suddenly said, standing behind Robert looking sad about the idea.

Robert gulped hard, he didn't want to go back to the flat knowing Aaron would stumble in a few hours later - _still_ hating him when all Robert really wanted to do was lo-

"No, just getting some air." He lied, a smile on his face - fake but enough to settle Diane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself for the next chapter, be prepared for the drama and angst whilst baring in mine...FLUFF is coming.


	10. The 'weird' truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert arrives home and is shocked by what he is greeted by, prompting him to go and seek advice from Victoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PENULTIMATE CHAPTER! This is a longer one I think, well in comparison to the one before this it's long. Enjoy and beware of the angst.

An hour went by, Diane and him had a chat - a long one, clearing the air and ending with Robert promising to come round for a Sugden tea the next week. Robert had thought about seeing Victoria after, telling her about the fight he had with Aaron over _Finn_ and the homophobic thoughts. He didn't in the end, instead he drove round for a bit, not knowing whether to go back home or not.

To Aaron: _Are you home yet?_

No, it seemed like he was checking up on him.

**Delete.**

To Aaron: _Is it safe to come back to the flat?_

No, it was as though he was suggesting he had company.

**Delete.**

Robert turned the engine off as he looked up at the living room window, he was too far to see if anyone was in but the lights were definitely on. Robert gulped, he hadn't sent any message after all that fretting, the confident cocky side of him reminded him that it was his flat first and he shouldn't hesitate to go home when he wanted to.

Despite that though Robert found himself growing more and more nervous as he took every step closer, praying Aaron was tucked up in bed. He didn't want another argument, he couldn't bare the thought of pushing Aaron over the edge and having to look for another flat mate.

 

**

 

Robert turned the key, not being able to stop the beating of his heart that was making it _ache_. The door opened slowly and suddenly Robert felt it beat even faster as he saw Aaron.

On the sofa.

A man tight around him, kissing him _hard_ on the mouth _again_ and _again_ as he pushed Aaron back on the sofa.

The sound of Aaron's moans filled the room as Robert stood there watching, _hearing_ Aaron pant in excitement, becoming lost in the feel of the man who wasn't Finn. A random, this random in his flat, kissing his flat mate, his _mate_ , on _their_ sofa.

Anger coursed through Robert, he was shaking as he kept on staring, it was like his dream had come to life. Aaron had his hands roaming the man's neck, kissing him harder and harder as they practically rolled around on the sofa.

This is what he hated, _this_. Aaron with a man, Aaron _right_ there on the sofa, _their_ sofa with a man. Robert didn't care how homophobic and judgemental it sounded as he suddenly saw red and pulled the man off of Aaron, smelling the alcohol on his breath as he did so.

"Get the fuck out." Robert shouted, his voice a little shaky as the man looked at him in surprise. He was tall, with blonde hair and freckles scattered around his face.

Aaron looked up in horror, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He shouted, standing up suddenly and wiping at his mouth, trying to hide his blush and failing as Robert looked at him.

Robert shook his head, "Kicking this random out of my flat. What the hell happened to the geeky git?" He said, a hand on the man's arm as he spoke harshly and then ushered him towards the door.

Aaron shook his head, "You can't just -" he yelled out, "It's _our_ flat, I can do what I like!"

"I know," Robert whispered, feeling bad.

Robert slammed the door shut, letting out a sigh of relief and then looking back towards Aaron, suddenly having nothing to say and feeling awful. He couldn't tell Aaron he didn't want him bringing men home, it would clarify just how prejudice Aaron thought he was.

"Aaron -"

"And I saw ya with Leyla getting all cosy, I wouldn't have tossed her out like that!" Aaron was shouting, he had every right to.

Robert hesitated, open mouthed.

"That's different though isn't it, 'cos she's not a _bloke_."

"I was saving ya from a drunk mistake." Robert lied, shrugging his shoulders and shaking a little, still shocked by what had just happened and ignoring what Aaron was getting at.

Aaron squinted, a hand on his side as he spoke, "What gives ya that right?" He spat, anger clearly running though him as he spoke to Robert.

Robert stared at him for a minute, "I'm your mate, I - I was just looking out for you."

Aaron pushed a hand out in front of him, " _Don't_ call me that, you're not my mate - mates don't _fuck_ up each other's life's. They don't _disapprove_ like you _keep_ on doing." He spoke quickly, his face getting redder.

Robert couldn't help but feel awful.

"Aaron I don't disapprove of ya -"

"No, just blokes - gay ones." Aaron blew out, "Ones you know I like to _kiss_." The words made Robert's face pull away, involuntarily.

"See, look at ya." Aaron said, his voice sounded broken, completely and Robert titled his head up so he could look into Aaron's eyes, he hadn't seen him cry before - he hated it instantly.

Robert moved cautiously towards Aaron, "Aaron it's not you it's...I can't explain it, I don't -" he stopped himself, realising he didn't know what he was trying to say.

Aaron shook his head, pressing a hand to his eyes and stopping the tears that were forming, "You're uncomfortable by it, I get that...me - a bloke, _together_ and - and I wouldn't mind if, if I didn't live here but I _do_." He mumbled out before meeting Robert's eyes.

"There's no other explanation." Aaron added, hitching his breath as he looked at Robert as if he had just looked at him for the first time, "Unless..."

Robert stared back, his heart beating a little faster than before because Aaron had this look on his face like he had just discovered this _massive_ revelation and it scared him.

"Unless what Aaron?" Robert dared himself, his breath shallow and slow as he looked into Aaron's eyes and realised how close they were standing.

Aaron gulped hard, a frown lining his forehead as he shook his head, "Forget it, I'm..." Robert kept his stare, finding himself _praying_ Aaron would say something else. "I'm just being stupid, it...it can't be that." Aaron whispered with a shake of the head as he pulled himself away from Robert's long stare.

Robert felt as though a moment had just been _ripped_ and suddenly he couldn't stand to be in the flat a second longer.

"I think it's for the best if I - I found somewhere else to live." Aaron said, his voice filled with sadness as he spoke, tears in his eyes again.

The thought made Robert instinctively pull at Aaron's arm, turning him around all at once. "Aaron no, no you don't have to." Robert said, panicking like mad at the thought, it was the last thing he wanted.

Aaron shook his head, shuffling on his feet and freeing himself of Robert's grip. "I know I do." He said, turning towards his room and then nearly disappearing from Robert's sight.

Somehow it hurt all over, somehow Robert found his feet racing after Aaron's and then he was pushing him against the wall _hard_ , their eyes focused on each other, lips parted, breathing synchronised.

"Aaron I think I might..." Robert whispered, letting go a little and nearly unlocking something he thought he had to be burry forever, his _real_ feelings, Robert titled his head a little before feeling Aaron staring at him, his face filled with this _hope_ that Robert didn't want to see fade.

Aaron shook his head, "Fuck it," he whispered before pulling Robert towards him and _crashing_ their lips together, it was fiery and passionate but quick, too quick because Robert was tense and rigid and he didn't know what to say, or do, or think.

Aaron's beard was scratching against his skin and Robert was surprised about how badly it _didn't_ bother him at all. It felt, it felt good but that was wrong, his denial told him that much. Wouldn't _stop_ telling him that thinking that way about Aaron was, odd and strange and even when Aaron was seemingly feeling the same it didn't matter. All he could think about was what Aaron's hands were doing, the way they were tugging at Robert's belt and then told him enough, Aaron wanted sex.

Robert pulled away, his breathing hard and fast as Aaron looked at him, almost terrified but what he had just done.

"I needed to know it wasn't in my head Rob..." Aaron practically whispered the words as he felt his lips, Robert on his lips, Robert on his mind, always always always.

Robert had no idea what to say, he wanted to do that again, this time let himself go and give into Aaron but he couldn't, he didn't know if it was fear or worry or if the thought of kissing Aaron was scary for him but he was backing away. Aaron had tears in his eyes, still against the wall, still looking at Robert with nothing but worry on his face - deep rooted.

"Robert I -" Aaron reached out a hand, placing it on Robert's waist and then darting his eyes away as Robert pushed it away, his mind overwhelmed with thoughts.

He was in shock, he couldn't speak because he didn't know why he pushed Aaron away - but then that scared him even more. The thought of kissing Aaron, touching him made him feel tingly and warm but odd and worried too. But Aaron had kissed him, Aaron had let go as if he was holding onto these emotions and just melted into him and that should have made Robert happy but it didn't. It didn't because Aaron was so fiery and passionate and quick and he was right _there_ , tugging at his belt, _not_ wanting Robert, wanting **sex**. It was all Robert could think about.

"Robert, don't - I'm sorry I shouldn't have just -" Aaron sighed out heavily, "It was a mistake I'm sorry." He mumbled out, deflated as he saw Robert's face fall a little. "That's the last thing ya wanted from me," Aaron pushed a hand up to his face, as if he was ashamed of himself. Robert was too stunned to speak, but he wanted to, he _really_ wanted to.

"I'll be gone by tomorrow, I'm sorry." Aaron whispered before turning around and shitting himself in his room.

_You're wrong, you're wrong Aaron I'm just - I don't know what to think, I'm confused but I want you, I think I do Aaron and I'm scared._

Robert hadn't ever felt so scared before about something he could control if he wanted to, he had all these thoughts in his head that wouldn't stop. Aaron had kissed him her he had pushed him away, he had hated Aaron kissing anyone else, the very idea of him and Aaron _kissing_ was a warm inviting one and the most scary prospect in the world.

Robert moved towards the door, needing space away from Aaron and hating it, hating the way he was almost sure he was either a homophonic confused man or someone who had no idea how to deal with maybe loving someone, a man, Aaron.

 

**

 

Robert found himself back in the village, it was _late_ and he prayed Victoria was still awake as he knocked on her door.

The door opened and Victoria stood there, her eyes squinting and her pyjamas hanging loosely around her, "Robert? Do you know what time it is?" She whispered quickly, confused.

Robert nodded his head, "I...need to speak to ya." He said, he had decided on the way that he would tell his sister what happened with Aaron, how he felt and what it all meant.

Victoria folded her arms, "Now?" She asked with a frown.

"Please, it's important." Robert had never felt so vulnerable, his voice soft as he pleaded.

Victoria bit down on her lip, "Course come in." She whispered, moving her arms up and gesturing for Robert to come inside.

 

**

 

"So, what's this about then?" Victoria asked as she sat on the sofa, pulling a cushion towards her chest as she looked at Robert who sat awkwardly beside her.

Robert sighed, a gentle one, "Aaron's going to move out." even the words made him feel sad, made him panic all over.

Victoria's eyes widened, "What? Why? Why would he move out?" She asked, more alert than before. "I thought you two were getting on, like _really_ getting on." Robert rolled his eyes, "We were," he spoke shakily before deciding to start from the beginning, "Until I didn't tell him about Finn ringing." He said quickly.

"Is that it?" Victoria tutted before playing with her pony tail, "God I didn't know he was that into Finn."

Robert thought about it, he obviously wasn't - he hadn't been the one Aaron ended up kissing and taking home. "He isn't, trust me." He mumbled out.

"Anyway, it's not like you did it on purpose - he'll get over it." Victoria waved a hand out in front out her, placing it on Robert's face and then titling her head a little. "You didn't not tell him on purpose, _right_?"

Robert gulped hard, "I didn't want him to go." He admitted, biting down on his gum and trying to stop himself from saying anything else.

Victoria blinked softly, confused by her brother's words. "Why not? Finn's not that bad." She protested.

Robert shook his head, shrugging his shoulders, "I'm not sure." He whispered. "I'm not sure about a lot of things really 'cos, I mean tonight -"

"What happened tonight?" Victoria asked, interested enough.

"He...was, I mean he - he was kissing this bloke at ours, on the sofa and -" Victoria raised an eyebrow as she watched her brother struggle to go on, "I couldn't look, but I couldn't look away either." Robert admitted sheepishly as Victoria listened, "I freaked out, pushed the bloke out the door, Aaron was - was so mad."

"What the hell Rob!" Victoria said, pulling a hand over her mouth in shock.

Robert rolled his eyes, knowing she would freak out even more about what he would say next, "I ran after him and then he - he kissed me Vic." It came out in a whisper, his eyes barely meting Victoria's.

Surprisingly Victoria stayed silent for a few seconds, as if she wasn't as shocked as Robert thought she would be, "What did ya do?" She asked, soft, slow.

Robert frowned hard, "I pushed him off, he said he was sorry and he'd be gone by tomorrow and I just couldn't say anything to him even thought I wanted to -"

"What did ya want to say Rob?"

Robert bit down on his lip and then sighed hard, 'what a question. "I dunno Vic...I just didn't know what to say, and now, well now he _knows_ I'm -"

Victoria bit down on her lip, her eyes wide with anticipation and her shoulders tensed, "What Rob?" She _wanted_ him to say it, _needed_ him to.

Robert shook his head and sighed, turning towards his sister. "Isn't it obvious? I'm - I'm a homophobe," he let out in a whisper, ignoring the other possibility. _Love love love love._

Victoria stared at her brother and suddenly pulled a hand over her mouth in shock, desperately trying not to laugh and failing.

Robert stared at her, wide eyed. "Vic it's not funny, I pushed him off me and I just let - he's leaving because I'm obviously-"

Victoria squinted at her brother, "A few weeks ago you were flipping outraged that he'd think that of ya!"

Robert thought back to the conversation they had. "Yeah well, it's obvious Vic." He said shaking his head.

Victoria rolled her eyes and let out another smile.

"You're _still_ finding this funny? My flat mate is moving out because I'm a homophobe!" Robert snapped, not believing his little sister's behaviour.

Victoria bit down on her lip and sighed, "Only you could come to that conclusion," she let out with a sigh as she played with her hair again and then started counting on her fingers as she spoke, "You get on with a someone, you _live_ with 'em, you...you find yourself wanting to spend time with 'em so much so you cancel their plans _for_ 'em, and then you can't bare the thought of them _being_ with someone else." Victoria stopped, looking at Robert and seeing his face, the way it sounded made his heart race a little faster. "And your first thought is 'I must be homophobic'." Victoria added.

"Vic wha-what are you -"

_I can't be, I can't actually be in lo-_

Victoria rolled her eyes and smiled, "Robert do you want me to spell it out for ya?" She said, a little annoyed.

Robert knew, of course he knew. It was just scary admitting to be _that_ in love with someone that you'd deny it just so it didn't hurt you in the end, "Vic, do you mind?" His voice was gentle as he spoke, completely dependent on his sister, someone to tell him that it was okay, it was fine to feel that way.

"You're _not_ homophobic, you're just in love with 'im." She said the words effortlessly as Robert stared at here wide eyed as if everything fell into place, as if all the worry he had melted, as if the very thing he had been _denying_ himself was just handed to him on a plate.

"I - I can't be -" Robert blurted out, his defences up almost immediately despite the fact that he _knew_.

"You love him Robert, _that's_ the _real_ reason why you reacted the way you did tonight, why you didn't want Finn and him to go out - why you can't bare him being with anyone else."

Robert frowned hard, it was almost overwhelming. All this time thinking, worrying, just boiling down to this - _love_.

"How do you - you know that, when I couldn't even -

Victoria smiled, "I see the way you look at him sometimes, the way he makes you smile and get all nervous." Robert raised his head shyly. "You're happier, more relaxed." Victoria leaned in closer to her brother, "It's more than just mates Robert and that's alright."

_That's alright. That's alright._

"Is it?" He had never felt so vulnerable, so small as he waited for reassurance.

Victoria pressed against his side, squeezing him a little. "Of course it is Robert, it really is, there's nothing wrong with it."

Robert nodded his head as if to agree, to reassure himself. "I think I've known for a while." He admitted again, "I was jealous, kept getting all these _weird_ feelings and I just didn't know what to do with 'em, I just knew Aaron with anyone - that was horrible and I _hated_ myself for thinking that way." He whispered out as he felt Victoria wrap an arm around him, holding him closer.

"It's okay, really Rob - it's fine." Victoria whispered into him before frowning as he pulled away and shook his head.

"No it isn't." Robert said suddenly, "What am I gonna do now? I can't convince him to stay by saying: 'Don't worry Aaron I'm not homophobic, trust me on this one. I love ya instead' I mean he'd..." Robert stopped himself and thought for a second, "I don't even know what he'd say." He let out, frustrated.

"He kissed ya, he _kissed_ you Robert, he took a chance and he's probably thinking ya don't love him now 'cos ya pulled away you idiot!"

Robert shook his head hard, hating himself for doing that to Aaron. "But what if he just - what if he just wanted to kiss me, to ya know sleep with me and he actually dosen't feel anything - he doesn't actually _love_ me at all." The worry was there again, deep rooted - fear.

Victoria huffed out a little, "He's not the sort of bloke he goes around kissing people Rob, trust me - he took a chance on doing that 'cos he must felt the same."

Robert shook his head as if not knowing what to think, he was overwhelmed, completely.

Victoria touched Robert's arm softly, calming him a little. "I've seen the way he looks a you too ya know, it's not just let-me-kiss-him-eyes when he stares at ya like that." She let out thinking back to the shy glances, the gentle looks that gave it all away.

"Why didn't ya say anything before?" Robert said loudly, he couldn't believe her.

Victoria shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't want get involved. I reckoned he'd just lean in for a kiss one night and the rest would be history." She said simply.

Robert frowned, not quite believing her. "Yeah and look how that turned out, like ya said...he dosen't do that sort of thing. I just completely embarrassed him!" He said shakily. "Maybe I should just, just let him go - my heads a mess Vic and he probably dosen't want to know me anymore anyway." He said firmly, a hand out in front of him as spoke.

Victoria slapped his arm lightly, "Robert Sugden you are _not_ letting Aaron slip through your fingers without even _trying_ to -"

"To what? To - to tell him how I feel? I can't Vic, it's - I've never felt like this about a _bloke_." There was the fear, right in his mind because despite finding blokes _attractive_ in the past and getting weird feelings before Aaron ever knocked on his door that night, they had never been this _intense_. This completely _unwavering_.

"Tough." Robert frowned at his sister, "It's happened already so you can't do anything about it." Robert shook his head, frustrated by how his sister was speaking.

Robert huffed out a sigh, "I'm _straight_...it's a bit hard to get my head around Vic," Victoria softened around him, a hand stroking at Robert's arm, "But like ya said...I can't deny it can I?" Robert whispered out.

Victoria let out a gentle sigh, "I get it's tough Rob, but love is love" Robert let out a little smile as Victoria said the words in a sing song voice, all cheesy and making him feel a little better, "I'm not having you try and convince him and _you_ that you're some homophobic prick just because you're scared of the truth."

The truth, it had been staring himself in the face the minute he got that first _weird_ feeling he tried to suppress.

"Just tell me how he makes ya feel and then say it to him." Victoria said eagerly.

"What? No that's weird." Robert snapped, attempting to stand, to leave.

Victoria pulled at her brother's arm and tugged him down, "Go." She said watching Robert think about it.

"He makes me...me laugh...like really laugh, and smile...makes me feel wanted." Robert looked up at her sister practically beaming. "This is stupid." He groaned out. Victoria shook him a little, "Go on." She begged.

Robert let out a little sigh, "I've never felt so _comfortable_ I suppose with someone, he puts me up with me and I put up with him 'cos we both know it's worth it, I just - he's my best mate. Someone I can talk to for hours, without getting bored, I dunno just someone who _gets_ me and makes me feel _happy_ like ya said." Robert felt his heart race a little quicker again, "And I think I love him, I'm not sure yet, I'm not sure if I can but I think if I could love him, if he feels the same then...then I would." Robert whispered, knowing that if Aaron felt the same he could probably never stop feeling those warm fuzzy feelings for the blue eyed boy.

Victoria kissed her brother's forehead gently before patting his arm again, "Weren't that hard was it?" She whispered before smiling and seeing the way Robert pulled a face at her.

"I should get back." Robert mumbled with a sigh, " _Try_ to explain I suppose." He added before looking at the time, "Shit it's late."

"Stay here for the night, it'll be better to say it all in the morning." Victoria said nodding her head and moving to get a few blankets for Robert.

Robert couldn't argue with her, kicking off his shoes as she made space for him on the sofa to lay out on. "Vic." Robert whispered as he saw her walking towards the door, "Thanks, I can't believe I -"

"Didn't realise for yourself? Well ya did, ya did but you chose to ignore it. Typical Sugden always likes to be the bad guy rather than being the bloke in love." Victoria teased before blowing him a kiss and winking.

Robert tried to sleep that night, pressing his eyes shut and then swearing as they flicked open again - unable to stop himself thinking about Aaron and how they hell he would explain himself tomorrow morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...dun dun dun lol! I really hope Robert's confused state of mind made sense because it was hard showing him wanting nothing more than to kick that random out and off of Aaron and then having Aaron KISS him but Robert pull away because in his mind all he thinks Aaron wants is sex sex sex and even the thought of giving into that is scary which makes him still think he is somewhat homophobic. I really wanted to capture Robert's worry and fear about wanting Aaron and it being okay and normal, It's a mess but at least now he knows the truth, thanks to Queen Victoria who shall continue to reign forever and ever and who royally kicked his arse into gear about how he felt making sure Robert knew how okay it all was.  
>  Now he just needs to face a certain Dingle the next morning...


	11. Sharing all of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert arrives back home to try and convince Aaron to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, a fluffy mess of one tbh! Fingers crossed you like it and are satisfied with the ending, I remember I wrote this after writing some bitter angsty stuff for other fics and this was like a breath of fresh air for me so yeah it's tooth achingly fluffy and I hope you apprecaite it.

Robert was woken by the sound of Adam slurping at his cereal, or what was left of it. His eyes flickered open as he silently cursed his brother in law from underneath the blankets.

Adam's eyes fell on Robert's as he smiled out a sing song, "Morning," just to annoy Robert.

Robert rubbed at his eyes, "What are ya doing?" He asked as he saw Adam still smiling at him, still intent on annoying him.

Adam slammed down his spoon and frowned, "Er I could ask you the same question mate." He said a little too loudly, "Why you dossing on my sofa when you've got a perfectly decent one at yours?"

Robert hesitated, not knowing what to say and then stopping as he heard Victoria coming down the stairs.

"He was having a chat with me last night, late and he was too tired to drive home." Victoria said simply as she pressed a kiss into Adam's cheek.

Adam shrugged his shoulders, content with the excuse as he walked towards the kettle, "Well do ya want a coffee or summat?" He asked looking at Robert.

"Yeah why not -"

"Actually shouldn't you be getting back?" Victoria said, wide eyed, "You know...you have to do that _thing_ remember?"

How could he forget. Robert had woken up at four in the morning, sweaty palms as he tried to get over the nightmare he had.

Aaron was gone by the time he raced back to the flat, he had left his key and just as Robert was beginning to chase after him he was struck down. As if he had hit some invisible wall with Aaron on the other side, holding hands with a man, leaving together - leaving Robert alone. It had taken ages to back to sleep, but Robert never really settled after that.

Robert pulled himself up on the sofa, "Yeah I know but well, I think I - I mean that can - can wait can't it? I don't think I'm up for doing that _thing_." Robert gulped hard as Victoria folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I think there's a time limit to be honest with ya - on the _thing_." Victoria huffed out as she looked towards Robert.

"Do ya?" Robert said titling his head to the side.

"I reckon the whole _thing_ is pointless if ya don't just act now, like right now before it's ya know, _too_ late, before ya know someone else might have a _thing_ to tell a certain someone before _you_ pluck up the courage."

Someone like Finn.

The kettle boiled and Adam stood there blankly, not knowing what the hell was going on between the Sugden siblings as he suddenly said, "So coffee or..."

Robert ripped his eyes away from Victoria as he shook his head, "Yeah I have a _thing_ to do, so no."

 

***

 

Robert prayed Aaron hadn't left already as he approached the door of the flat, the first thing he saw as he came through the door was the shoe rack, Aaron's trainers missing.

The door closed shut as he stood there staring at the flat that seemed so empty as he looked around, suddenly Aaron appeared out of his room, practically running into the room, his face filled with worry as his eyes stayed wide and open with fear almost. Robert couldn't stop staring, the feeling flowing through him not _weird_ anymore, it just felt right. He was staring at Aaron for the first time, with fresh eyes because he now knew he loved him and like Victoria had said, it was alright.

"Hey." Robert whispered shyly.

Aaron shook his head, still staring at Robert before he said, "You idiot! Why didn't you call?" Aaron snapped, his breathing all heavy.

Robert frowned, confused. "What?"

"You just walked out last night and I didn't know where you went! I was worried sick and ya just come back and say 'hey'." Aaron said, a frown on his own face as he spoke.

Robert bit down on his lip - Aaron was worried about him, he cared, he must have.

"I'm sorry I didn't think." Robert whispered, "I didn't think you'd be worried."

Aaron fidgeted slightly, caught off guard as he shuffled on his feet, "Well I wasn't - I mean, no. No you're right whatever." He waved an arm out as if to dismiss Robert entirely.

Robert looked towards the kitchen as saw a small box on the counter, the ones Aaron used when he first moved in. He gulped as he realised Aaron was leaving.

"Aaron, _please_ don't leave." Robert pleaded as he saw Aaron look across at the box and then sigh.

"Don't worry I'll play the rest of this month's rent." Aaron said, as if that was the reason why Robert wanted him to stay.

Robert shook his head, moving forward towards Aaron, "I don't give a shit about that!" He said a little louder than planned, "I was out of order last night, I _know_ that but I can explain, I really can."

Aaron titled his head, "What part? The part where you tossed about a bloke I was kissing - or the part where I kissed ya and you pushed me away?"

Silence filled the room, Robert stood there not expecting Aaron to be so brazen about the kiss.

"I don't want ya to leave." He didn't answer the question, he couldn't.

Aaron rolled his eyes, frustrated by Robert, "You had your chance last night Robert." he huffed out, "I'm not tryna be horrible here, you're not the bad guy okay - no one is but you seem to have a problem - the _gay_ thing and, and I can't live somewhere feeling...feeling like I'm not _really_ accepted."

Robert walked towards Aaron, he wanted to reach out and touch him, just _see_ what it felt like now but he didn't, "You are Aaron, of course you are." He whispered, as he moved even closer, "I promise ya."

Aaron looked into Robert's eyes and then pulled away, "I shouldn't have kissed ya like that and I'm sorry, I really am but I - I know now that I can't stay here, not when I feel like this and it makes ya look at me all - all worried and anxious."

 _Not when I feel like this._ Feel like what? Like what?

"Please don't apologise, not for - for kissing me..." Robert whispered, a little plead for Aaron to realise.

Aaron turned round, a small frown on his face as he saw the way Robert was looking at him, "Why are ya looking at me like that?" He asked roughly, a level of softness buried.

Robert blushed, titling his head and finding it hard to stop his heart thudding. "I just want to explain Aaron, and if ya still want to go then I'll understand completely."

Aaron titled his head a little, "Go on then." He mumbled.

Robert blew out a long breath, "What you thought, _think_ about me being - ya know homophobic, well I told myself I was that to, practically convinced myself." he said shakily as Aaron raised an eyebrow. "'Cos whenever I - I thought about you and a bloke it, it weirded me out." Aaron shuffled uncomfortably. "So much so I lied to ya, and I hated doing it but - but I preferred that the - then you off with someone who wasn't right for ya, wasn't worthy I mean." the words fumbled out quickly as he caught Aaron's eye and saw the way he was staring at him, surprised.

"And last night," Aaron stiffened, "I was a _twat_ , an - an _idiot_ 'cos I just freaked out when I saw ya with someone, someone else." He whispered softly.

Aaron had tears in his eyes as he let out, "Why?" Almost like a beg for Robert to just _say_ it.

"Because he wasn't me."

Robert couldn't believe what he had just said, it was too quick, too forward and suddenly he had to pull a hand over his eyes, _mortified_ by his own words.

Aaron breathed in quickly, a gasp and Robert didn't know what to say.

"That came out wrong." Robert blurted out, daring to move his hand away.

"Did it?" Aaron asked, his words falling out, eyes wide.

"Well no - no but I didn't want it to, I didn't want to tell ya like that." Robert breathed out softly, trying again. "All this time I've been _telling_ myself that - that I must have a problem with you, with you being gay, but I was wrong, I don't have a problem at all." He let out a nervous laugh.

Aaron gulped, tears swimming in his eyes as Robert cautiously walked towards him, slowly. "But last night when I kissed -"

"I was scared, I was - I was really scared Aaron because I didn't know what to think. And I felt ya, ya tugging at my..." Aaron blushed, clearing his throat as if he was remembering how _full-on_ the moment had been. "I was just a bit, bit nervous...."

Robert said shakily, failing to keep composure, "And then when I...when I pushed ya away....I told myself that - that I pushed ya away because I was homophobic, not 'cos I had all these feelings for ya and that I didn't know how to act on them properly." Aaron nodded his head slowly, a tear falling down his face softly.

"I don't want to scare ya away." Robert whispered as he stood inches away from Aaron.

"You're not, I thought I did that to ya last night." Aaron shook his head, whispering back, almost a silent agreement to whatever Robert was trying to get out.

Robert blew out a little sigh of relief, he was trying not to cry. "I, I don't want to lose a mate over...over what I feel for ya Aaron, I'd hate that." He was shaking a little as he spoke and suddenly Aaron caught a hand and held it.

"So would I...I felt awful last night when ya pushed of off me 'cos I knew I'd ruined things between us." Aaron admitted, biting down on his lip as Robert looked at him.

Robert gulped hard, all these feelings burning inside as he looked towards Aaron almost lost for words but wanting to let it all out. "I don't know what to say - I just don't -"

"Just be honest with me." Aaron whispered out, looking straight at Robert.

It sounded so easy.

"Aaron, I'm a little...well no not a little I mean - I mean..."

Aaron blew out a breath as if he was preparing himself, knowing he'd have to help Robert out as he looked up to him, a curve forming on his lips shyly, "Would you mind if I loved you Robert? Because I think I might have - accidentally falling in love with ya or something." His voice was light, soft but laced with a worry that he couldn't describe.

It was enough to make Robert's heart burst out of his chest without a second thought, his mind raced back to that night, when he was tipsy and he kept asking Aaron stupid questions - 'would you mind if I liked you? was the last one he asked. Aaron had remembered, he felt the same and suddenly it was all that mattered.

 _Love_ , Aaron loved him? Aaron loved him _back_?

"No, no I wouldn't mind at all." Robert managed to whisper out, echoing one of Aaron's replies that night.

Aaron huffed out a little sigh as he rested his forehead on Robert's, "That's a relief." He whispered as he felt Robert's breathing quicken against him, he wasn't imagining things.

"I just thought that ya wanted a quick fuck with your flat mate last night, I didn't - " Robert blurted out, he was in complete shock.

Aaron let out a laugh, "If only," Aaron let out a small sigh, "I tried to ignore it, and then...then last night I thought maybe you felt the same, when you kicked the guy out, I _prayed_ you'd say summat but then you didn't, well not anything I'd hoped, and I'm not the sort to put my heart on the line."

Robert frowned a little, remembering Aaron's little 'unless' - Aaron giving him the chance to say something.

Robert shook his head, "But ya still kissed -" Robert stopped himself, knowing that Aaron must have _really_ wanted him if he was prepared to take such a chance.

Aaron shrugged his shoulders lightly, "I just had to know...how it felt, if I could get over ya if I just snogged ya." Aaron chuckled out, "'Cos that bloke that I was kissing, he weren't helping either - no matter how much he reminded me of ya, cocky, confident..."

Robert smiled remembering the guy from last night vaguely, tall, with blonde hair and freckles scattered around his face. He had been too angry to even spot the striking resemblance. "Did it work?" He teased after a few seconds, staring right into Aaron's eyes and feeling his own heart thud.

Aaron nodded his head, "Nope," he said, popping the 'p' with his mouth and then smiling, "God I didn't think...I mean I hoped but I didn't think this would _actually_...." He said tentatively.

Robert cleared his throat, "Me either, but I love ya Aaron," Aaron looked up at him lovingly, "Girls _and_ boys take my fancy and that's alright." He said almost reassuring himself as he spoke.

Aaron nodded his head, "That's alright." He whispered, copying Robert's words and then smiling, "You know I actually thought you'd chuck me out 'cos of all my mess, the first week I was here." He added looking at the bowels still in the sink and the glasses unwashed.

Robert had to laugh, "Nah ya were worth it." He whispered lovingly before holding onto Aaron's arm gently, "I wished we hadn't of wasted so much time though." He added feeling regretful of all that time spent thinking ridiculous thoughts - denial at the forefront of his mind.

"You should have made the first move mate." Aaron let out a little smile causing Robert for frown. Aaron shook his head against Robert's, "I'm the _gay_ one...I didn't think you'd take it too well - me falling in love with my mate." He said shakily. "I wouldn't have said anything if it wasn't for last night, when I saw the way you looked at me, as if you were - "

"Jealous. I was - I really was." Robert whispered, pressing his body even closer to Aaron's.

"Robert you don't have to -" Aaron said as Robert hovered over his lips, as if he was about to kiss him.

Robert gulped, closing his eyes as he pushed his lips onto Aaron's, swaying a little as they pressed against the younger man and rested there, trying to get his breath back Robert felt Aaron relax around him, his shoulders dropping. They stayed like that for a few seconds, not kissing but connected as they stood together, lips constantly brushing - dancing together before Robert whispered, "I've fallen pretty helplessly in love with ya." and then saw Aaron's face, brighter than it ever had been.

"You're not the only one." Aaron replied, just as soft, just as quiet but of course with an eye roll that made Robert chuckle and then suddenly Aaron was gulping hard and pressing further into Robert. They were _kissing_ then. Robert gasping as he felt Aaron _kissing_ him, soft and then more passionate as they stood there in _their_ kitchen. Robert _kissing_ Aaron back, moving an a hand around Aaron's neck and resting it there as he kept kissing sending shivers through Robert's body as he realised how _easy_ it all was. How easy it was to love Aaron.

Robert was the first to pull away, catching his breath. "So, I mean I've explained - well sort of, so are you persuaded?"

Aaron smiled and rolled his eyes as he let out a little sigh, "Hm...well I suppose so." He said with a shrug.

Robert pulled a hand through Aaron's hair, "I'm sorry for leaving ya like I did last night." He whispered softly. "I just - I didn't have it all sorted out," Robert raised a hand to his temple, "In here."

Aaron nodded his head, "Is it sorted now Rob? I mean are ya _sure_ that this is what ya want, me and you being -"

Robert let out a little smile, "Being what?" Aaron titled his head shyly, "Boyfriends?" The word felt odd in his mouth, new, fresh, but wanted, needed suddenly.

Aaron nodded his head shyly, "If that's alright? I mean I don't want to rush ya -"

Robert pushed a hand up to Aaron's chest, "You're not..." He whispered, "We'll take our time though, I mean I'm not really - I've always been a terrible boyfriend." He let out a little laugh.

Aaron smiled back at him, unfazed by the words as he said, "Thanks for making me happy Robert." it was so honest, so raw and he had tears in his eye again, "I didn't think I'd feel like this again."

Robert gulped hard, "Well don't mention it." He said knowing that if he said anything deeper than that, he could start crying himself.

"So what now?" Aaron said shyly, his eyes on Robert's.

Robert shrugged, "I mean...I _suppose_ you can share my room if you like, it's _bigger_ , nice colour walls." He teased, pretending as if he was reluctantly offering to share his life worth Aaron, "If you want?" He added, causing Aaron to roll his eyes and smile.

Aaron pressed a kiss to Robert's lips again, "I'd like that."

 

***

 

Victoria bit down on her lips nervously, telling herself that no news was good news but still suffering from a shaking leg as she waited for a text, anything from her big brother.

 **To Robert:** _How did it go? Pls tell me it's okay!_

Victoria sat there, fingers crossed and heart thumping as she looked down and felt her phone vibrate against the sofa.

 **From Robert:** _Sorry it's late, me and the boyfriend were a bit busy. Thanks for everything. Love you loads._

Victoria squealed, clapping her hands together as Adam came through the door and asked her what was wrong. She turned towards him, a smile wide on her face, "Put it this way, there's a spare room at Robert's place again..." She cried out to her confused husband, "And Aaron's still very much living there!"

Adam stared at her blankly before frowning, "Hm...well I don't blame Aaron, that sofa's _well_ comfy."

Victoria's face fell, her eyes rolling back as Adam let out a laugh, telling her he was only joking and that he knew what she meant, not even _that_ surprised.

 _Idiot_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. The end. I hope you enjoyed this lil fluffy fic and found little funny parts - especially the ending lol, it's a happy ending which I wanted and I hope everyone agrees with me on that - I hope Aaron's feelings came across okay too because basically I'm a hopeless romantic and I needed them to just LOVE each other! I'd like to take the opportunity to say thank you to all those who have supported this lil fic and really made me glad I started writing it! THANK YOU <33333


End file.
